Hunted The Outbreak
by BTolson23
Summary: They survived Death, and they thought it was over. How wrong were they. How will they cope when they are being attacked left, right and center from creatures lusting for flesh and blood? COMPLETED!
1. The Aroma Cafe

**(All right! Time for a new story! This is based roughly a year into the future from the events of Last Laugh. So, Paige, Tanzi, Leslie and Zach survived, but now, they will face something completely different. I'm not hanging around, i'm going straight into things! Read on folks! (Side note: This is gonna be fun to write, because the only other horror i've written about is Final Destination.) **

Emporium City was based near the coast of America, and was a fairly small city for a city. There were skyscrapers, but not many; the city was mostly made up of tourist-friendly shops and hotels. The outer rim of the city was made up of the houses, which all looked the same; White boards and light green shingles.

Near the middle of the city was the main tourist area, with multiple souvenir shops and B & B's. Opposite one such souvenir shop, a cafe stood called 'The Aroma Cafe'. It was one of the only Cafe's in the city surprisingly, so the owner, Jeffrey Jebediah, had made a lot of money.

The front of the cafe was mostly made up of a large window showing the interior of the cafe, while the brick had been painted white. The second floor of the cafe had two windows, and was where Jeffrey slept, ate, and pretty much lived. Inside was made of white tables and chairs, each with their own menus and a jar of flowers. It was lunch time, so the cafe was pretty busy.

"Ham and egg, white sub!" called out Leslie, while putting a note of paper on a spin rack. Leslie was 17, and was open about his sexuality, which was homosexual or known on the streets as 'Gay'. He was wearing a pair of jeans which had holes in the knees, and converse shoes. Over his t-shirt he wore the standard Aroma Cafe apron. However, Leslie's face was one of the most surprising things about him. What used to be a handsome face was now scarred and had slight bumps from extensive plastic surgery. Leslie's right eye was grey and colourless, as it was artificial, and was covered by part of his long blonde hair. His one working eye was green, and showed great history and sorrow within them.

Leslie looked this way because one year ago, his face had be thrown onto a destroyed hotdog cart, and the shrapnel had pierced his skin as well as popped his right eye. This was because of Death, who was intent on hunting him and the other survivors down. But that was all over now.

"Sure, sure." Tanzi said, taking the white note and started to make the sub roll. Tanzi was of Japanese descent, and that showed in her look. She had shoulder length raven black hair and hazel eyes. Tanzi's slim body was colored a smooth brown, making her look tanned whereas it was actually natural. She walked with a limp, after she had been shot in the ankle by a detective, who was being possessed by Death. The bullet had completely shattered her bone, and she had to have a lot of surgery on her ankle.

Tanzi finished making the order, and placed in on a clear white plate, which she handed to Zach Dryer, a 22 year old man. As he worked, he was smiling, occasionally cracking jokes to the customers. Zach was by far the most popular of the workers at the cafe, and was the one the customers could talk with without feeling slightly awkward. His brown messy hair stuck out at random directions on his head, and his blue eyes were covered by its fringe. Zach was the only one who was unscathed by the whole death business, and it showed in his fairly healthy body. As he walked with the plate of food, he passed Paige Callaway, who was cleaning a table of rubbish.

Paige was 19, and has long waist length brown hair which was tied in a ponytail as she was working. She was tall and slim, but not to the point of being anorexic. Ever since she had personally defeated Death, her eyes showed deep sadness and guilt. Paige could never stop feeling guilty over the deaths of her friends, colleagues and people she didn't even know personally.

"Sure, just push past me." Paige commented as Zach pushed her slightly, and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay!" Zach exclaimed, swinging around and making a mock salute.

Paige shook her head, smiling slightly. '_At least Jeffrey doesn't have to work this hard, the slacker.'_

**BREAK**

With his legs propped up on a coffee table, Jeffrey watched the news, sipping a cup of coffee. He was dressed in a black suit with a white cowboy hat propped on his head. Jeffrey had started the Aroma Cafe after his business partner, William Bludworth, broke up their partnership. A large stack of papers stood on one side of the table, ready to be checked soon, or so Jeffrey said. Jeffrey was absently clicking the channels on the TV, switching between multiple shows. He decided to leave it on a talk show.

"-And the 'Living Dead' continue on, so it is heard. But really, how can we believe this?" asked a man to the audience; He had a silly thin moustache which seemed to hang from his face.

"It's a hoax!!" Called out an audience member.

"No it's not!" Cried out another one. "It's god punishing us for all the murders of the world. The gates of heaven have closed!"

"Bull shit!" said the first audience member. "Truly, how the hell can something not die. Everything dies in the end. It's just people pretending to be corpses and then scaring the people."

"Then how do you explain the half a man crawling after that old woman yesterday in Iceland?"

"She's imagining it, obviously."

The arguing continued, with it getting more and more heated as more and more people joined in. Soon, the room was split into believing it's a hoax and believing god was punishing them. The camera turned back to the host, who was rubbing the back of his head while talking into a microphone on his ear.

"Okay. We are going to take a commercial break. We'll see you soon!"

The adverts came on, starting with an advert for shampoo. The TV switched off as Jeffrey got up from the sofa.

"Geez... the Living dead? What is this, a zombie film?" Jeffrey muttered, scratching his chin. "I can believe in Death, as I met him. But zombies? No chance sunshine."

Jeffrey heard a dull thud, just only heard over the noise of the cafe downstairs. No one would be able to hear it from downstairs. He heard it again, and decided to investigate.

**BREAK**

"Hey! Everyone!" The cafe's noise was silent as Zach shouted. The remote for the cafe TV was in his hand, and his was turning the sound up.

"Zach, what're you..." Paige started, holding two glasses of coke. Zach just put a finger to his lips and pointed to the TV. He had also attracted the attention of the whole of the cafe, and there were small murmurs of interest.

"We interrupt your regular broadcast with urgent news." The newsreader said, as the TV was turned on to the news channel. "There has been sightings of the 'Living dead' in the south of America. This is a warning to keep your eye out for any of these creature. This is not a hoax, I repeat, this is NOT a..."

There was some sort of shouting, before a blurred shape appeared on the camera, knocking over half of the set.

"Wha..." the newsreader started, before the blur was upon him. The cameras were quickly turned off, but the sound wasn't. The horrified people in the cafe heard some sort of ripping sound, and screams of women. All of a sudden, the sound went dead, and everything was quiet.

A baby started to cry, and the murmuring grew louder.

"What? Here?"

"Wasn't that a hoax?"

"No! No... This can't happen, I have so much to live for."

"All right everyone!!" Paige shouted over the clamour, again silencing everyone. "It's time for the lunch break, and also, keep your speculations to yourself. Any who, please leave, and you will be able to come back in an hour or so." People started to file out, surprised at the coldness in Paige's voice. Zach, Tanzi and Leslie walked up to her.

"Hey? What was that about, Paige?" asked Leslie, unconsciously stroking his cheek, where a particular large scar was.

"Why'd you send them away?" Tanzi quickly checked her watch. "It's still half an hour till lunch break."

"Yes, but I need to tell you something." Paige said grimly. "And it may take some time. It's best if we don't involve Jeffrey, due to the fact he isn't a survivor like us."

**BREAK**

Jeffrey looked around his room, in cupboards, drawers and even the small fridge. He just couldn't put his finger on the source of the thudding sound, which continually kept going. '_Let's check the bathroom'_. He thought, as that was the only other separate room above the cafe.

He walked to the grimy white door and opened it. Jeffrey quickly poked his head through the doorway, but nothing was in there. He walked back into the main room, and noticed the door leading outside with some stairs was wide open, blowing a breeze in. '_What the hell? I'm sure that door was closed a moment ago.'_ Jeffrey looked out of the doorway, and saw that the street was empty and silent. He tilted his hat up, and rubbed his eyes. '_Guess I'm more tired than I thought I was'_

Something creaked behind him.

Jeffrey spun around, but nothing was there. "All right. If this is you, Zach, you better get your ass in here and say sorry." Another creak. "Zach? Or is it one of the other three? Wanting to play a joke on ol' Jeffrey. Well guys, I'm not fooled that easily." Something touched his shoulder.

Jeffrey quickly spun around again, and grasped the wrist of something slimy. "Ah-hah! Got ya... wait..." After staring at the wrist, Jeffrey slowly looked up at the pale chest of something. The whole skin was shining with what looked like slime. "What the..." He looked up to the things face, and saw that his jaw was missing. "Holy Frickin' Hell!" he cursed, leaping backwards, but tripping on the glass table. He painfully went straight through it, smashing it to pieces. The small slivers of glass cut him on the elbows and tore at his suit.

The thing was upon him, saliva dripping from its mouth. Jeffrey kicked at it, but the thing kept on coming.

**BREAK**

Totally oblivious from what was happening upstairs; Paige started to begin her explanation of what Death said in his last moments.

**(So, things get started on the first chapter huh? What is Jeffrey going to do, and what is Paige gonna say? Well, if you read Last Laugh, you'll know. Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter of Last Laugh, and till next time. PEACE OUT!!)**


	2. The First Sighting

**(Thanks to Can't Get Any Better, angie2282, and mentosgoboom for your reviews!! I did say i won't be waiting around for the zombies, so this chapters is true to that. Also, you'll learn why these zombies are different from the others.) **

"You see, when I defeated Death in my mind." Paige started. "He said something about 'The world's going to stay alive'. And I've been wondering... could all of this be because I killed Death? Would these undead be here if I didn't kill him? I'm starting to think that we should've just let ourselves get killed back then, and not avoided it. Like he said, we all had are allotted times, and we skipped it.

"Aww, shut up." Zach groaned, to the surprise to the others. He wasn't one to be rude to friends. "We escaped! We lived, why can't you just be happy? Sure, maybe you did cause this, but then, so what? It's done and dusted now, and there is nothing we can do. So I suggest you stop dwelling on the past, and start thinking about what the hell we are going to do."

"Thanks..." Paige said, grateful that Zach had said that, even though it was quite a blunt way to put it.

Tanzi leaned back on her chair and sighed, unconsciously rubbing her ankle. There was an extra lump of skin there that the surgeons had used from her thigh to patch her ankle up. "Do we just wait here? I mean, it is a fairly well defended place. We can board the windows up, and defend the doors."

"I agree." said Leslie, nodding. "We got food and drink, so we could live here."

"What are you talking about?" Paige asked. "There isn't any undead _here_, so we should just live like we normally do. You act as if it's all going to come down just like that." she clicked her fingers, and a loud smash was heard from upstairs.

All heads looked upwards at the ceiling. "Jeffrey!" Paige exclaimed, quickly making her way to the stairs, but was blocked by what looked like a cupboard. "What the hell..."

"Climb over it!" said Jeffrey's voice, which sounded worn. "These bastards are strong!" they heard another smash, and saw blood splash against the wall.

Tanzi gasped, holding a hand to her mouth.

Jeffrey land another shot with the knife, but the zombie didn't go down. It was covered in slashes, but was still demolishing the room. "God fuckin' damn it!" he cursed, trying the get the head. The zombie just groaned and hopped to the side, picking up and chair and throwing it straight at Jeffrey. Jeffrey ducked, and the chair smashed against the wall behind it, creating a reasonably sized hole. "They definitely weren't this strong in the movies!"

"We'll be there soon!" Paige shouted up. "Zach and Leslie are working on moving the cupboard."

"And you could help!" Zach called up.

"I AM pretty occupied with a – Oh, you son of a bitch!" Jeffrey looked at the zombie, which had just threw a prized vase at him. Jeffrey ran forwards, and tried to ram the knife through his head, like in the movies, but the zombie kept on moving fast. "How the hell can you be this strong!" he questioned, swiping back and forth with the knife. He wasn't trained in knife craft, and nicked his fingers every now and again.

The zombie unexpectedly jumped forward, snarling, and latched its teeth around Jeff's wrist. Jeff groaned in pain, but took the chance to dig the knife into the zombie's skull. He stabbed multiple times until the zombie fell to the floor, the head gruesomely split open.

Paige, Zach, Leslie and Tanzi finally got up, and gasped when they saw the body on the floor.

"Took your time." Jeffrey grunted, wrapping a towel around his wound on his wrist, which was bleeding badly.

"What happened to your wrist?" Leslie asked, finding an excuse to turn away from the body.

"The damn asshole bit me!" Jeffrey answered, searching through the wreck of the room for a first aid box.

"Bit you? Oh, don't tell me it's like the movies. They bite you, you become one of them." Paige said, biting her bottom lip.

"I goddamn hope not." Jeffrey said, taking a bandage out from the medical box he had found under the upturned sofa. "Otherwise I'm done for."

"Don't worry." Tanzi said. "We'll get you fixed if it IS a virus type thing. There isn't any guarantee that it is though."

"Good point." Jeffrey said, washing the blood off his wound, before wrapping the bandage around the wound. "Unless I die of blood loss. Why are they here though? It was only a moment ago I was watching the news saying that these undead were roaming other places. And now here? Why damnit. It can't relate to Death, can it?"

Paige didn't have to heart to tell him she might've caused it, so she decided to change the subject. "So, is that the only one here so far, or is there others?" she walked over to the open door, and looked outside. "Holy shit..." she commentated, and jaw falling opens.

The street was littered with zombies, just walking aimlessly. Some were even feasting on people she recognised from the cafe. '_I guess they didn't hear that other one then.'_ She thought, just as a groan was heard to her left. A zombie popped out to the doorway, and acting quickly, Paige slammed the door into its face, and barred the door. "Shit..." she breathed, holding her heart.

"What is it?" asked Zach, wondering why she had slammed the door.

"The streets are filled with them. It was only like ten minutes ago when they weren't here. They have come here so fast. Hell, from avoiding Death to fighting the undead. We're going to need a plan." said Paige, looking at the others. Jeffrey was panting slightly, his suit ripped, Leslie was standing there, avoiding looking at the body, Zach was standing normally, and Tanzi was pale, scared straight. She could handle believing in Death, but this? This was just crazy.

"Can't we stay here?" Leslie asked. And just at that moment, they heard a smash downstairs. "Oh man..."

The five knew without seeing that the zombies had just broken through the windows downstairs.

"To answer you, no, we cannot stay here." replied Paige, with a grim smile.

Jeffrey quickly glanced down the stairs, and gasped. "We're gonna have to think of something soon, otherwise we're gonna be dead meat."

"But where can we go?" asked Tanzi, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"Isn't there an alleyway over the street?" questioned Leslie. "If we make a run for that, I'm pretty sure it comes out onto another street. Hopefully, there won't be many. Hopefully."

The others nodded. "I suppose that is the best thing to do." Paige said. "So, when do we go?"

In answer, the first zombie appeared at the top of the stairs.

"NOW!!" Zach shouted, being the first one to kick the door open.

**(Oh No! jeffrey has been bitten, and we know what happens. Well, told you about the zombies XD Hope it worked well thanks again, and til next time!!)**


	3. Dead End

**(Thanks to The New Divide, zackt2010, and angie2282 for your reviews!! I GOT A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE, SO UNLESS YOU HAVE ALREADY, VOTE!!! XD All right, someone gets stressed in this chapter, someone gets into a near death situation, and something else important happens.... Read on to find out what!!)**

Zach kicked the door straight open, knocking a few zombies that were clawing at the door in an attempt at getting to them straight off the metal banister. He quickly ran down the stairs, and turned to face another group of zombies. Zach ran straight at them, but manoeuvred to the side just in time. He continued to run full pelt across the road, and came to a halt in the aforementioned alleyway Leslie was talking about. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me..." he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"What?" asked Paige, suddenly appearing next to him, breathing hard.

"What do you mean what? Look!" Zach pointed.

Paige resisted the urge to curse. She looked at the brick wall, creating a dead end from the alleyway. "I thought you said this went somewhere!" she said, turning to Leslie, who was still half way across the street .He was helping Jeffrey across, who was stumbling slightly. Following them was Tanzi, who had Jeffrey's knife in her hand. As she cooked, she knew how to handle knifes, and was stabbing zombies left, right and centre. The knife was completely covered in blood and brains as she impaled zombies through the eyes, getting to the brain quickly.

"What..." Jeffrey gasped, looking at the wall. "I thought you said that this went somewhere?"

"That's exactly what I said." Paige commented, trying not to grab Leslie's collar in anger.

"Sorry, but I thought there was." Leslie said quietly. "But, I guess I was wrong..."

"Of course you were wrong!" Paige snapped, massaging her forehead. "And now we're trapped, getting ready to get eaten by these... these undead!! Trapped like animals!"

Jeffrey and Zach were surprise at Paige's outburst. Leslie was even more shocked.

"Why are you shouting? I made a mistake, but we can get out..."

"GET OUT!" Paige almost screamed, pressing her knuckles against her head. "I've seen people I don't know die! I've seen people I did know die! Friends have all died because of me!"

"Hey, that wasn't because of you..." Zach started, before being interrupted by Paige.

"It was! I caused all of this!" She motioned wildly with her arms, tears stinging her eyes.

Zach slowly walked up to her, and pulled her into a hesitant hug. Paige didn't protest, and cried on his shoulder, her shoulders shaking. "Come on, don't worry. We're never gonna give up. Hel, we survived Death, we can survive the undead, right?"

"Ri..." Paige started, before a scream cut through the air. "Tanzi!" she exclaimed, realizing she wasn't with them. She saw a flash of black hair through the herd of zombies.

"Help!" Tanzi cried out, rapidly slashing with the knife. The numbers were too great, and a zombie was very close to biting her. She stuck the knife into the zombie's mouth, and the zombie pulled away, the knife still in its jaw. Hands grabbed at Tanzi's hair and clothes. "Please help!!"

Paige wanted to run, but was held back by Zach and Leslie. Jeffrey was leaning against the wall, breathing hard. "No! Don't let her die!" Paige cried out, trying with all her strength to pull away from the two men.

"No!" Zach said, steel faced. "You'll die if you go out there."

"But Tanzi..." Paige moaned. Paige was close to Tanzi, as the two had worked together a lot when Tanzi had had her premonition and they had both tried to stop a number of deaths.

"I'm sorry." Zach said, biting his bottom lip. A zombie suddenly stared at the small group, and ran straight at them.

"No!" Paige cried out, before falling to her knees. A loud roaring noise was suddenly heard, and all heads turned, including the zombies. A loud _thwack_ was heard as a blur sped past the zombie running at the group. The running zombie fell to the floor, as its head rolled to Paige's feet, staring blankly at her.

"Yee-Haw!" cried at a voice from one of the blurs, which the group could now make out as Motorbikes. They saw two blurs, and they were cutting down the zombies easily. In a matter of minutes, the large group of zombies had significantly decreased. Tanzi gasped slightly as she was picked up, and then the two motorbikes slowly made their way towards the group. One of the men dropped Tanzi, and both men got of their bikes.

The man wore a tight white t-shirt, tight blue jeans and a pair of black shoes. A rip was at the collar of his t-shirt, but other than that, he looked unharmed. In his hands was a metal baseball bat, smeared with blood and brains. He waved a hand at the group. "Hey, survivors. My name is Victor."

"Who gives a fuck who they are?" asked the other man sneering. He wore a tight tank top, blue jeans and black boots, looking similar to Victor in that aspect. However, this man also wore a red bandana over his head, and had multiple gold chains hanging around his neck. In his hand was a long steak knife. "Let's check 'em to see if they have been bitten."

Victor rubbed a hand over the back of his head. "No need to be so harsh Trent. Sorry about that." He apologised. "But he's right, we do need to check you for bites."

Jeffrey narrowed his eyes, shifting his wrist behind him slightly. His cowboy hat was tipped slightly on his head, in a slightly comical fashion. "What's the matter if your bitten?"

"If you were bitten, then you are gonna become one of these fuckers. I have no idea where the hell they came from, but I'm intent on surviving. I'm came to save you because Victor here heard voices."

"What's with your attitude?" Paige asked, getting in Trent's face. "You just met us, and you're acting like a total asshole."

"Not everyone can be perfect, little miss chocolate." Trent said, referencing to Paige's eyes. "So shut your trap."

At this, Tanzi gasped and both men were in front of Paige, both leering at Trent, who was taller than them anyway. "You better shut your mouth before we shut it for you!" Zach threatened, and Leslie looked positively scary with his scarred face and fake eye. However, Trent wasn't one to be looked down on.

"Oh yeah? Bring it!" Trent was about to go for a punch, but Victor quickly stepped in, grabbing Trent's arm.

"Calm down Trent!" Victor said. "They might be able to help us. The more the better anyway."

Trent sighed, fiddling with a gold chain around his neck. "I guess so. But I still want to check for bites anyway. I mean, I don't one of them following me."

"I've been bit." Jeffrey said, before anyone could stop him. He showed the two strangers the wound on his arm, which was turning a horrible purple, and was congealed with some sort of fluid.

Trent raised his steak knife. "This isn't personal." He shrugged, and brought the knife down, except in went through a hand, not a head. "What the hell."

Paige stood in front of him, letting her hand bleed. "Don't you fucking dare attempt to kill him! He's a friend, and he stays." Jeffrey nodded his thanks, before coughing up blood, spitting it into his hand.

"And anyway, if I turn, then you can kill me. I'm healthy enough to move at the moment." Jeffrey said, standing straight.

As Paige and Trent stared daggers at each other, Leslie spoke up. "So, where are we going now then?"

"We'll go to our hideout to properly introduce ourselves, to patch up the injured, and to form some sort of plan. Not to mention get you lot something to defend yourselves with." Victor said, nodding to his plan.

"Hideout?" Tanzi muttered, still pale from her near death appearance. Her clothes were ripped, as were chunks of her hair, but she wasn't bitten.

"Oh... me and Trent are part of the Devil's Bikers. Or should I say, Trent is the leader, I'm kinda the sub-leader. If the rest of our crew are sensible, they would be holed up there. Come on, we need to go soon."

"Well, let's go now before more of these freaks come, and that won't be too long." Zach said, inspecting Paige's hand. Using his teeth, he ripped a sleeve off of his t-shirt, and used it to make a makeshift bandage. He tied it with a tight knot, and Paige thanked him.

"All right, let's get fucking going." Trent said, hurrying the group.

Victor shrugged in apology. "Just follow us, we'll deal with anyone, it's not far anyway."

"Thanks for this by the way. We would have been zombie food if not for you." Zach thanked, still holding Paige.

"It's okay." Victor said, mounting his bike.

"Come ON!" Trent stressed, tapping his foot impatiently.

**(Two new survivors!! Victor the kind one, and Trent the total A-hole. You can see a definite change in Paige's personality, and at least Zach and Leslie are standing up for Paige. Although im concerned about Zachs actions. More info will come about the Devil's Bikers... thanks, and till next time!)**


	4. Hideout

**(Thanks Can't Get Any Better, angie2282, mentosgoboom and zackt2010 for your reviews! Btw, the story might seem a bit rushed, but it's not, as i have planned it out a lot. Oh, and if you haven't voted, vote! At the moment it's a tie between Friday the 13th and Nightmare on Elm Street. Vote closes next week. Anywho, read on!)**

The streets were fairly empty, apart from the various zombies which Victor and Trent quickly dispatched. The zombies seemed to be in some other part of the city, which suited the group just fine. The hideout really wasn't that far away from the cafe after all, and they got there within a matter of minutes. Trent and Victor screeched to a stop on their bikes.

"Here we are." Victor said, looking up at the sign on the top. Some of the letters were missing, so the words looked like DEVIL BIKE. "Heh. Devil, how appropriate, huh."

"Come on!" Trent exclaimed, pulling open a large metal door with screeched as it scraped across the concrete ground.

Most of the group cringed.

"Watch what you're doing!" Paige said, flicking some hair out of her eyes. "That will attract those things!"

"Shut the hell up! Anyway, they attack, we'll feed you to 'em first so we can escape." Trent said, grinning harshly.

"You...!" Paige sneered, trying to get to Trent, but being held back by Zach.

"Don't." Zach murmured in her ear. "He's not worth it."

"Anyway..." Jeffrey spoke out. He looked worse for wear, as nasty rashes were forming on his skin. "Let's go and find something to treat me and Paige." He led the group into the dimly lit room, which from what they could see, was a complete wreck.

"Aah, home sweet home." Trent commented, falling onto the sofa and sticking his feet up on a table filled with coke cans and used cigarettes.

"Come here." Vincent said to Jeffrey and Paige, after having got a first aid box from the wall by the door. "Let's get you patched up."

"I'll help!" Zach said enthusiastically, holding Paige's shoulders, and pushing her into a seat as Vincent inspected Jeffrey's wound, which was mottled green and purple.

"This looks bad..." he muttered. "I have some medical experience, and from what I can see..." he glanced up to Jeffrey's rashed face. "You haven't got long..."

"How long?" asked Jeffrey, after having a brief coughing fit.

"Roughly a day I would say."

Jeffrey bit his lip. "I see. Well, it's been fun... I guess I can only help now."

Tanzi and Leslie huddled together, talking about Paige and Zach.

"Have you seen what he's been doing lately?" Tanzi asked, as Zach washed Paige's wound.

"What do you mean?" Leslie questioned.

"Zach's been... I suppose... getting closer to Paige over the years since that incident. It's now showing properly though..."

"I see what you mean, but if Paige isn't protesting... it's her choice, right?" something suddenly occurred to Leslie, and he called out loud to either Trent or Vincent. "Hey! Are you the only two Devil Biker's? I thought there were others."

"There are." Vincent replied after Trent didn't speak. "They were staying here... last time... we saw them..." he went silent. '_And the door wasn't locked...'_ "Shit!" he cursed, just as he finished up Jeffrey's bandages.

All of a sudden, the metal door banged shut, and the room was plunged into darkness.

"What the fuck!" Trent yelled, blind to everything. The blinded group could hear things moving, before Tanzi let out a small shriek.

"Something just touched me, something just..." she screamed this time, as something touched her shoulder.

Not seeing anything, Leslie barged into something in front of where Tanzi was, and felt his shoulder impact with something. That something was clawing at his arm, but Leslie beat on the thing with something picked of the floor. From the feel of it, he guessed it was some sort of kettle.

"Oh shit!" Trent cursed, as a smashing sound was heard.

"Trent?" Vincent asked quickly, worried. "Trent!"

"I 'm right here, fuck head. Get a frickin' torch so we can see somethin – Fucking hell, get off of me you freak!"

Vincent fumbled around to where he thought the drawers were, and after some frantic seconds he pulled out a large torch and switched it on. The light first landed on the floor, straight on some sort of small round object, which sort of looked like an eye. He shook his head and quickly used the torch to find the light switch.

The light flooded the room, and the events were revealed. Tanzi was up against the walls as Leslie grappled with a zombie on the floor. Trent was also grappling a zombie, while Jeffrey was on the floor, his hat askew, and Paige was bleeding from the head, but still conscious. None apart from Jeffrey looked bitten, but then Jeffrey was already bitten.

"Finally, light!" Trent gasped, kicking the zombie off of him and jumping up. From the table he picked up his steak knife, and drove it straight through the zombie's head, giving it no time to react. To make sure, Trent continued to mulch the head, until it was basically non-existent. He turned to see how Leslie was doing, and he was doing fairly well. Leslie's blonde hair whipped around his face as he tried to find an opening to attack from.

Tanzi was still shell-shocked, and Paige and Vincent were tending to Jeffrey, while Zach was behind Paige, staring at how she helped Jeffrey.

"Hey! A little help here!" Leslie shouted, getting driven back by the relentless zombie. The knife that Leslie had got from Tanzi swung uselessly as the zombie jumped back on each swing, and came forwards two steps. One step back, two steps forward. "Since when were they this intelligent in the movies! Hey, Trent, give us a hand will you!"

Trent looked around again at the preoccupied people, and sighed. "I guess so, as your 'friends' seem to be distracted. He casually walked up to the zombie, but the zombie immediately went away from Leslie and went to attack Trent. Trent sidestepped, and stabbed with the knife, except the zombie also dodged. It picked up a glass bottle from the floor, and threw it straight at Trent.

Trent was too shocked that the zombie could have this sort of intelligence, and the bottle smashed on the side of his face, splitting the skin. He dropped the knife in pain and clutched his face. "You fuckin' asshole!" He cursed, just before the zombie was hit forward. Vincent stood there with his metal baseball bat, and proceeded to smash the zombie's head into little pieces.

"Oh, you help him, but not me." Leslie said angrily, searching around on the floor.

"Sorry, I was distracted." Vincent said shrugging.

"Sure!" he replied sarcastically. "And what about you!" Leslie pointed at Zach. "All you were doing was standing there like the love-sick puppy that you are!"

Zach turned bright red, and quickly turned away from Paige, who apparently didn't notice what had transpired.

"Now, has anyone seen my eye?" Leslie asked.

"Wh-what..." Vincent questioned off guard. Now he took a good look at Leslie, he realised there was a hole where his right eye should of been. "Holy..."

"Yes, I am missing an eye, now have you seen my fake one or not?"

Vincent assumed it was the eye looking thing he saw earlier, and picked off the floor, and threw it to Leslie.

"Thanks." Leslie said, still annoyed.

"Urgh..." Jeffrey groaned, sitting in an upright position. "What the hell happened?"

"Oh, you're okay!" Tanzi cried out from the over side of the room, and ran over to Jeffrey, pulling him into a hug. Jeffrey's eyes widened in surprise at this, and his eyes flitted red before going back to their original colour.

"Umm... yes I am. Now, we need to think of something to do. Evidently this place isn't safe." Jeffrey said, awkwardly patting Tanzi on the back, and picking himself of the floor.

"The docks..." Zach muttered, still embarrassed about what Leslie had said.

"What?" Paige asked, looking at him.

"We should head to the docks, get some sort of boat to England, and see if it's any better there than here."

"Why England?"

"It's the easiest country to get too. All we have to do is cross the sea, and we'd get there eventually."

"But how are we going to get to the docks in the first place?" Tanzi asked.

A loud screeching sound was heard, similar to the front door, and everyone looked to see half of the wall was raised. Trent stood there, motioning at two more motorbikes than the ones out front. "So, can any of you shitheads ride motorbikes?"

**(Well, there we go. A little bit of a scuffle with some zombies, and a slight bit of humour. Leslie was getting a bit pissed with Zach, who was being a 'Love sick puppy' as Leslie called it. By the way, Tanzi acted like she did because way back when i got her character sheet for Elimination Game, she has claustrophobie. Anywho, till next time and thanks!) **


	5. Gearing Up

**(Thanks to Can't Get Any Better, angie2282, and zackt2010 for your reviews! All right, poll results are in and *drum roll* we got a tie! It is between Friday the 13th and Nightmare on Elm Street, so, to make it fair, i am going to combine the two for the next story. Unless I can think of a better title, it is going to be called "Nightmare at Crystal Lake" Allright, in this chapter, shit starts to hit the fan. So read on)**

Trent stared at the group, Victor standing slightly to the side as he wasn't included. "Anyone? Because it is going to be a bit of a problem if you can't fucking ride!"

"I-I have a bit of experience." Tanzi stuttered, still freaked out from the close encounter of the two zombies. "When I was younger, I used to ride a motorbike to college."

Victor nodded. "So..." he took a quick head count. "We need one more person. Can anyone else drive them?"

Zach and Paige shook their heads, while Leslie just stared at Zach, still angry over his near death experience and no-one coming to save him.

"I can."

Everyone looked to Jeffrey, who looked worse than before. He face was basically right, and the colour of his eyes had diluted. His hair was falling out, and the rashes had developed into bulbous pus-filled boils.

"Are you sure?" asked Paige, concerned. "Are you in the right condition."

Jeffrey put his hat over his head, casting a shadow over his eyes. "I'm fine. I'll be able to ride. Although, won't we need weapons?"

Victor nodded. "True. If any of you get separated, we will need to defend ourselves. I got my metal bat, Trent his steak knife, and Leslie has his knife. Which means you four need to find some weapons. The indicated four nodded, and started to look around, studiously avoiding the bodies of the deceased Devil Biker's.

Paige investigated a made-up kitchen, and saw it had a rack of rough and blunt knifes. She picked one out of the rack, and looked at it; the grip just right in her hands. The blade was blunt, but would be able to stab effectively. '_I like it... it should be able to get these zombies in the brain'_

"That's a good weapon."

Paige jumped as Zach placed a hand on her shoulder. In his hands was a pair of knuckle dusters. "These should be able to smash some heads, right?"

Paige nodded. "Yes, as long as they don't swarm you. You'll be royally fucked otherwise."

Zach shrugged. "We'll all be fucked if we are swarmed. But, in the meantime, it should work."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Sorry..."

Leslie turned to Tanzi, who was wringing her hands nervously. "What?" he asked, more angry than he wanted to be.

"I-I'm sorry... " Tanzi repeated, now biting her lip. "I wanted to help you... but I was just too scared. I always had claustrophobia, and the darkness just got to me."

"Don't worry about it." Leslie said, waving her off. "And here." He handed Tanzi a metal pipe, which was roughly the length of her arm. "This should suffice, right?"

"I won't be able to use it though, as I'll be driving. You have it." Tanzi responded, handing Leslie the metal pipe again. Leslie nodded his thanks, and rubbed a particular scar extending from his left eye to his jaw. "You know... when I was caring for you after that incident..." Leslie winced at the memory. He was in pain for so long, and was unable to see for a while. Luckily, eyesight in his eye came back, but the other eye had to be rid off. His face was bandaged for a while, and when they took them off and showed him a mirror, he had almost had a heart attack.

Leslie always loved his looks, and that was one of the things James loved about him. '_James...'_ Leslie gulped at the memory of his late lover. James had died to save him, and Leslie still felt guilt about it.

"When I was caring for you..." Tanzi continued, bringing Leslie out of his memories. "I learnt a lot about you. I'm not sure you knew, but you talked in your sleep." A blush rose to her cheeks. "You talked about you past in school, how you were bullied about your... your sexuality." Tanzi placed a hand on Leslie's shoulder. "I just want to let you know, you're not alone now. I know James is no longer with us, but you got us, me, Paige, Zach and Jeffrey. We're your friends, so do not be afraid to talk to us. Don't bottle up your feelings inside" When Tanzi finished; she turned and walked towards Jeffrey, starting up a conversation about how to properly control bikes.

Leslie felt confused, and was pretty embarrassed about talking in his sleep. '_What else did she hear?'_ He shook his head, and pulled out his eye, unconsciously turning it over and over in his fingers.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As Paige was talking with Zach, she felt an odd feeling in her stomach, like a constriction. She felt something click, and she doubled over in pain, a small drop of blood falling from her mouth. '_What! '_ she thought, as the constriction got tighter and tighter. Paige fell to her knees, clutching her stomach in pain. She coughed, and a torrent of blood burst from her mouth. Paige tried to speak, but more and more blood spilt from her mouth. Suddenly, a white light filled her eyes, and her stomach was ripped open, her intestines spilling from the wound. She saw at a glance some sort of clawed hand, before blacking out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Paige? Hey, are you all right?"

Paige opened her eyes, to find she was on the floor, everyone apart from Trent crowding around her. Zach had spoken, and his eyes were filled with worry. All of a sudden, Paige shot up, breathing hard. She looked around, but there was no blood, nothing. She pulled up her top to inspect her stomach, but it was intact. No giant hole, no clawed hand, nothing. '_What the fuck...'_

"Paige, what's wrong!" Zach asked.

Not replying, Paige shakily picked herself of the floor, scared out of her mind. "Its fine, I just slipped." For some reason, she couldn't tell the others what had happened. Paige had had visions of other people's deaths, but not of... not of that. "We should get going, and partner up to leave this place for the docks."

"Finally!" Trent exclaimed. "Quickly, so we can get the hell out of this hell hole."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It had been twenty minutes since the group left the hideout, and everyone was partnered up. Zach had teamed up with Tanzi, Leslie was with Victor, and Paige was with Jeffrey, while Trent was driving alone. He had argued that he didn't want anyone holding him down. Jeffrey was up front, near to Trent, while Tanzi and Victor were slightly behind, so the whole group formed a square formation.

As they drove through the city, they could the effect of the outbreak. Windows were broken, lights were flickering and abandoned cars were on the sides and middle of the streets. Zombies were feasting on bodies spread about the place, and the zombies tried to chase after the group, but the motorbikes were too fast for them. They also noticed, now they looked properly, that the zombies looked like Jeffrey; pale, hair missing and boils covering their bodies. Tanzi shivered, turning away from the horrifying sights of the city.

Every now and again, Trent was slicing zombies up with his steak knife gladly. There were no helmets because the Devil Bikers were 'Hardcore' according to Trent.

The scenery suddenly changed into a park like area, and she realised she was in Hill Park. She knew because there was a sign saying: WELCOME TO CRYSTAL LAKE. '_What!'_ Paige thought, looking back at the sign. It said: WELCOME TO HILL PARK. She rubbed her forehead, keeping one hand grasped around Jeffrey's waist. '_What the hell is going on? First a weird hand, now a weird sign... what the hell...'_

Jeffrey felt his eyes shutting, and he opened them quickly. The bike swerved slightly, but he regained control quickly, grasping the handles tightly so his already white hands turned even whiter. He coughed, and blood spat from his mouth, the wind driving it behind him, straight into Paige's face. Slightly disgusted, she wiped the blood of her face. "Jeffrey? Are you okay?"

Jeffrey raised a hand. "Yeah, I'm..." he stopped, coughed ,spraying out more blood. He looked down to his hand, and saw that one of the boils had popped, green pus spreading over skin. "I'm..." Again, Jeffrey coughed, but this time, instead of blood, it was some sort of yellowy liquid.

"Jeffrey?" Paige asked, nervously. Jeffrey slumped right, losing control of his body and the bike. "Jeffrey!" Paige shrieked as the bike headed straight for Trent's, who was staring with wide eyes.

**(See what i meant. Leslie speakin' in his sleep, Paige is seeing things, and Jeffrey just fell unconscious, on a motorbike! So, it's all fun and good. Till next time, and thanks!)**


	6. Fallen Friend

**(Thanks to angie2282 and zackt2010. Allright, a bit of hate on Trent for this chapter is welcomed XD A bit eventful, and you can probably guess what happens due to the chapter name. Anywho, read on!)**

"Jeffrey!" Paige shrieked as Jeffrey slumped on the motorbike, causing it to veer to the right. The bike was heading straight for Trent, who's eyes were open wide. The tires screeched across the road before the bike hit straight into Trent's causing a screeching sound as metal collided with metal. The handlebars of Jeffrey's bike got caught just above the engine of Trent's bike, causing Trent to lose control too.

As the two bikes slowed considerably, Tanzi and Victor, who were driving the other bikes, quickly tried to stop. However, it didn't work and Tanzi's wheel hit into the back of Trent's bike, flinging her forward off her bike and down the grassy hill of the park. Zach skidded across the road, before following Tanzi down the hill on his bike.

Victor swerved to avoid hitting the bikes, and his wheel hit the grassy hill that Tanzi and Zach had previously fell down. The bike flew through the air for a few seconds with Leslie hanging on for dear life before it crashed down to earth. Victor managed to control the bike upright, but the front of the bike smashed into a tree, crumpling the metal. Victor was propelled forward, his head smashing against the wood as Leslie fell sideways, landing awkwardly on his arm.

Trent was still trying to keep his bike from toppling over, but the weight of both bikes was too much to handle. "Fuck this!" he exclaimed, before jumping off of the bike and rolling down the hill with grunts.

"You asshole!" Paige shouted out as the bikes veered to the right even more, before toppling down the hill. She felt a sickening crunch as part of the bike crushed her fingers, almost certainly breaking them. Jeffrey just rolled over lifelessly on the grassy hill.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Tanzi coughed, picking herself up from the grassy floor. She quickly checked herself, but didn't have any injuries thankfully, and she sighed in relief. The same couldn't be said for Zach though. He was holding his arm painfully.

"What is it!" Tanzi asked, fumbling over Zach in an effort to help. She gasped as Zach showed her his arm, which was bent in an unnatural angle. "What can I do?" she asked urgently, looking at Zach's injury."

"Check the others!" Zach demanded painfully, still holding onto his dislocated arm. He grasped the arm, took a breath, and twisted it, putting it back in place. Zach yelled in pain, and breathed hard.

Tanzi turned around and ran towards Leslie and Victor. Victor was unconscious on the floor with blood running down his head. He was breathing though, as his chest was moving up and down. Leslie was fairly alright, although he had a gash across his face.

"Fucker..." he muttered. "Now I'm going to get another scar!"

"Are you okay?" Tanzi asked, nervously checking over Victor. From the small amount of medical knowledge that she had, she deduced that Victor was fine, just unconscious. "Thank god."

"How are the others?" Leslie asked, picking himself up from the ground.

"Zach is fairly fine apart from a hole in his mouth caused by a tooth. And you two are fairly fine. I still need to check on Trent, Jeffrey and Paige."

"I think Trent's fine..." Leslie said with grim amusement, as Trent shouting could be heard all over the park.

"God fucking damnit! Those bikes cost me a fortune, and now fucking look at them! Jesus Christ, how the hell am I going to fix them now!" Trent fumed, kicking the bottom of a tree, only causing a stream of cursing. The sort of things that would give an eighty year old a heart attack.

Tanzi looked past Trent to see Paige, crouching over something. She wasn't moving. Worried, Tanzi walked towards her, and put a hand on her shoulder. Paige didn't react. Tanzi looked down, and gasped as she saw Jeffrey's body. "Is he..." she started.

"Dead." Paige stated flatly, biting her lip. Jeffrey's hat was lying on the ground next to him, and his leg was twisted awkwardly. "Fucking dead..."

Tanzi ran a hand through her hair, tears already forming in her eyes. She gulped, but couldn't say anything. She heard footsteps behind her, and saw Zach and Leslie, supporting a still woozy Victor, walk over. When they saw the body, Zach immediately left Victor to Leslie and pulled Paige into a awkward hug, which she didn't try and get out of.

Leslie shook his head sadly. Jeffrey was a great man, and helped start a new life for the four survivors. And now, now Jeffrey was dead. '_At least he won't become a zombie, as he died before he turned'_ Leslie thought, happy that Jeffrey would find peace.

"All right people." Trent called out, walking over and glancing at Jeffrey's body, not caring at all. "We need to go unless to want to get eaten. Or you'll end up dead like him." Trent saw Paige flinch as if attacked, but she made no other movement. Tanzi, Zach and Leslie glared at him as well. He looked at the wreckage of the bikes, and got angry again. "Mind you, we wouldn't be in this situation if that fucker didn't lose control of his-" Trent was cut off as a fist smashed him straight in the nose, blood bursting from it.

Paige stood in front of him, breathing heavily. "Don't. You. Fucking. Blame. Jeffrey!" she said, glaring at Trent evilly. Trent looked up at her with an equal glare. He held his bleeding nose in one hand, and the other was clenched into a fist tightly.

"You bitch..." Trent snarled, before throwing a punch at Paige. In an instant, Zach was upon Trent, punching his face in repeatedly. Trent pushed Zach off of him with a kick, and punched Zach in the jaw. Trent continued to punish Zach by pulling on the recently dislocated arm, causing Zach to cry out in pain. This time Leslie made the save, firing his own punch at Trent, who was knocked back. Trent glared at Leslie this time, and ran at him. Leslie was too slow to react, and received an elbow in the stomach, causing him to keel over. Trent then followed it up with a knee, driving it into Leslie's jaw.

Trent looked to both Leslie's and Zach's bodies on the floor, and grinned maliciously. He made his way towards Paige to unleash hell. "You son of a bitches never should of attacked me. You don't need to watch out for the undead. You need to watch out for me!" Trent lunged for Paige, but felt a searing pain in his shoulder. He swirled around to see Tanzi standing there with a blood stained knife.

"D-don't come any closer, unless y-you want to die!" Tanzi said nervously, pointing the knife at Trent.

Trent knew better to get into a fight with someone with a knife, and backed away. He stood by a tree, also knowing that he had a better chance of surviving by sticking with this group. Paige was checking on Leslie and Zach. The two were sitting up, and all four were staring at Trent with looks that could kill.

During all of this, Victor was still dizzy, and was sitting cross-legged on the floor shaking his head. "W-we need to go." He said, rubbing his head. In slight pain, he stood up. "Let's stick to the park. It's safer than the roads."

Before anyone could reply, a loud shout was heard, and they turned to see Jeffrey standing before them, undead.

**(Allright, now you can hate Trent for being a farely good fighter, but he deserved the punches he got. And go Paige, go Paige! XD Poor poor Jeffrey, but now he is undead. This cannot be good! Till next time!**


	7. Unable

**(Thanks to Can't Get Any Better, angie2282, zackt2010 for your reviews! All right, sorry for the short chapter but I had to have one somewhere right? XD Yes, sorry again but it is kinda key with a fair amount happening. Read on!)**

Jeffrey groaned before the shocked group, and started to run full pelt at them. They scattered, causing Jeffrey to go between them, letting his momentum carry him on for a bit. He turned and bared his teeth.

"What are you fucking doing?" Trent asked from afar, holding his shoulder in pain. "Kill the fucking bastard."

Again, Jeffrey ran at them causing them to scatter yet again. Paige shook her head, biting her lip. "I can't I He's Jeffrey, I can't kill Jeffrey!"

"He's not fucking Jeffrey!" Trent said, rolling his eyes. "He's a fucking beast! An animal! So smash his goddamn head in!"

"Why don't you!" shouted Zach, who himself couldn't kill there undead friend. Leslie and Tanzi were also unable to kill Jeffrey. Victor was still sitting on the ground, trying to get over his dizziness.

"Because I don't want to be stabbed by the fucking bitch!" Trent replied, staring daggers at Tanzi, who cringed back. "She's got the knife, why doesn't she just attack him?"

"Because he's my friend!" Tanzi cried out, dodging again as Jeffrey charged. But this time, Jeffrey veered sharply and pounced straight onto Zach who cried out in fear. He tried to kick Jeffrey off, but the zombie was too strong. Paige and Tanzi stood motionless, mentally unable to fight there friend. However, Leslie ran forward to save Zach, kicking Jeffrey in the ribs. Jeffrey's head snapped towards Leslie, and jumped on him. Leslie tried punching the zombie, but Jeffrey grabbed Leslie's head, and slammed it down onto the grassy floor. Lights filled Leslie's head as his head hit the floor. Jeffrey did it again, causing Leslie to almost fall unconscious.

Tanzi was crying as Paige gritted her teeth, wanting to help but she couldn't.

"Pass me the knife!" Victor demanded, having finally regained his senses fully. Nodding, Tanzi handed it to him and instantly Victor ran forward. He grabbed Jeffrey round the neck, and went to stab him in the head. Instead, the knife entered Jeffrey's shoulder as his head moved sideways. Victor cried out in pain as the set of teeth latched around his forearm, and pulling out a chunk of flesh. Not deterred, Victor plunged the knife into the back of Jeffrey's head this time, succeeding in getting the brain. Victor continued to stab until the zombie wasn't even twitching. He fell back, breathing hard and massaging his forearm, which was continually bleeding.

"I'm so sorry..." Paige said, rushing over to check on Victor's arm. "If I actually moved, I might of got to Jeffrey before he... he bit you..."

"Don't worry." Victor said, wincing slightly. "He was your friend. It's understandable that you couldn't attack him. Although I am done for... you might as well leave me here and make your way onwards."

"Don't be stupid!" Trent suddenly said, pulling Victor up and turning him around so they faced each other. "We stick together until the end." This time, he faced the others. "I'm willing to work with you to survive this thing. But if I get bitten, I want you to fuckin' smash my head in straight away, okay?"

Paige nodded and smiled slightly, thankful that Trent had decided to work with them. "All right. We should get going, because zombies are probably making their way here." She looked to the others, who all nodded and started to walk through the park. Paige took one last look at Jeffrey, sighed, and turned to follow the others. Unconsciously she looked to her hand, and gasped as she saw a clawed hand instead of her own. She looked back to it, but her normal hand was there. '_What the hell is going on with me... ?'_

**(Oh no! Victor has been bitten! Is there any hope for him. At least Trent is going on the right side now, and poor Paige and Tanzi, unable to do anything... But that IS because Jeffrey is a main friend. Okey, the first death of the characters from the begging (Zombie death...) and many more deaths to come, along with new survivors. Oh! News! The next story is going to be last in this saga! Anywho, until next time!**

**P.S: The title is going to be 'Sacrifice'. Interpret it as you will ;) Thanks agian, and sorry again!**


	8. Sacrifice

**(All right, Thanks to Angie2282, and Zackt2010 for your reviews! Allright, time for one of my personal favourite chapters so far, and so, read on!)**

The group looked out from the park into the street, which was curiously empty. Litter was strewn across the street and abandoned cars had their windows smashed. Across the street was also rotting bodies, there inside had been ripped from their bodies and eaten by the zombies.

"Where are they all?" Leslie asked, looking around the ghost street.

"I have no I idea. You would of thought they would be swarming around." Paige replied, looking nervously around. She didn't trust the situation one bit.

"Ah, none of the fuckers are around, so let's go." Trent said, waving them off. He hopped of the slight wall and prepared himself to run, but nothing came at him. "See, I told you there was no-" Something zoomed past Trent, making him jump back in fright. "Holy mother fucker! Was that a car?"

Paige followed Trent down the wall, and looked at where the car had just sped down. "I think that was." She grinned surprisingly. "And that's means that there are other survivors!" Paige took hold of Tanzi's hand, and helped her down. Zach followed, and then Leslie. Victor brought up the rear, already turning pale from the bite on his forearm.

"You hanging in there?" Leslie asked, looking to Victor.

Victor nodded but didn't reply. He didn't want to reveal he was in pain.

"All right, let's go. I think it would be better if we jogged though." Paige said. "Just in case any of the zombies come back, is that okay with you all?"

Everyone nodded, and they started to jog down the street, as they were all in a fairly fit condition. Only Victor was having trouble, but Leslie was helping him so they both were trailing behind.

Trent was in front and turned the corner of the street and came to a sudden halt. "Holy fuck! I think I know where they went..." he said, staring at something in front of him.

Paige and Tanzi jogged to his side, and looked to the church in front of them. The church was old and worn, with stained glass windows of Jesus and images of other holy people. The church was completely surrounded by zombies, the ones at the front clawing on the huge wooden door. Some of them were trying to get through the windows, sticking their arms through them but that was all that could fit.

"Shit..." Zach whispered, now joining the other three. "Why are they all crowding around the church?"

"It can only mean one thing." Paige said. "It means someone is in there, trying to survive."

"In that case, we should help whoever it is." Leslie said, finally joining the group. Already from the brief distance from the park wall to the street corner, Victor's hair had started to fall out, leaving him with a few small bald spots.

"Fuck that!" Trent immediately said, pointing at the church. "We should make a run for it while the freaks are distracted."

"What? And leave that person to die?" Paige challenged, also willing to save whoever it was.

"I-I agree with Trent." Tanzi said, shying away slightly. "I mean, we should take advantage. And if you wanted to save the person, if there is anyone, you'd have to wade through the sea of zombies."

"But we can't just leave them!" Paige continued to protest, with Leslie nodding beside her.

"Who says there is anyone there?" Trent asked, causing Paige and Leslie to quieten down. "They might just want a corpse which is in there. I say we don't try and save them, and fuck right outta here." He turned to leave, before a hand grabbed his shoulder. Trent to see his Victor smiling slightly at him.

"There is only one way to find out." Victor said, tilting his head slightly. "You've been great to me Trent, even if you have an... questionable attitude." With that sentence, Victor ran full pelt at the zombies, diving straight into them and attracting their attention. "Hey! Fuckers! Fresh meat over here, come and get me!" Victor called out, manoeuvring his way through the mass. "Come on, I'll fill you up for days, but you have to catch me first"

"VICTOR!" Trent bellowed, running forward, but being held back by the combined strength of Leslie and Zach. Because they were holding his arms, he couldn't wrestle away from them. "Let me go! Let me go damnit! We can't just let Victor kill himself!"

"He was dead anyway!" Paige said harshly. "He got bitten. He thought it was best to let us take a chance to save that person, and HE chose that option. You have to respect that Trent." It came out harsher than Paige intended, but it got Trent to stop struggling, and fell to all fours, gritting his teeth.

Leslie could have sworn he saw a tear before Trent got up and pointed to the church. "Well, be better get going then, if that's what that idiot Victor wanted." At that, Trent ran forward, followed by Tanzi, Leslie, Zach and Paige.

He grasped the large door handle, and pulled with all his might. "Aww, fuckin' come on!" he demanded, pulling with all his strength. However, the solid wooden door would just not open. He gave up, and kicked the door in frustration. "Fuck it!"

"Hey." Tanzi called out, inspecting a broken window. "I think I can fit through here..." Tanzi was definetly slim, but still it would be a tight squeeze.

"Are you sure?" Paige asked, inspecting the window compared to Tanzi's size.

"Yes!" Tanzi said confidently upon further inspection. "I'll fit!" she started with one leg, and then her body was through. She almost looked like a feline as she went through. A few seconds passed, before the door opened from inside, revealing Tanzi standing in front of the ornate insides of the church. "And we're in."

Trent looked around sceptically. "But there's no one here! Don't fucking tell me this was a waste of our time." Trent angrily let out a groan. '_Victor sacrificed himself for nothing. Goddamn it!'_ He gulped, and felt his eyes go hot, but he didn't cry. He couldn't in front of the others.

"No... wait..." Leslie said, walking forwards to a table which was covered with a white table cloth, and contined to slowly walk towards it. He grasped the table cloth, and pulled. A small silver cross was immediantly shoved into his face, making him jump back in surprise.

"Back, demons of the earth! Go back to the ground whence you rot!" someone cried out still hunched under the table. He looked out from under it, and gasped. "I do not believe it! The Holy one has spared me!"

Trent raised an eyebrow at the slightly overweight man, who was dressed in priest's garb. He had brown hair slicked back, and was slightly buck toothed. A wedding ring was on his finger, and he was wearing black polished shoes. Trent put a hand to his forehead. "NOT a fucking priest..." he sighed and shook his head.

The priest came out from under the table and firmly grasped Trent's shoulder. "I do not condone that language, boy. Especially under a holy roof. You speak in the devil's tongue!"

"Sorry..." Trent shrugged of the priest and raised one hand. "I'm an atheist. Although If God is real, he is one son of a bitch to do this to us-" A loud slap was heard, as the priest slapped Trent on the wrist, to the amusement of the others.

"Did he just slap his _wrist?_" Zach asked incredulously to Leslie, who snickered in reply.

"What? Are you my father?" Trent asked, massaging his red wrist.

"I told you not to speak in tongues, my boy. Now stop before the wrath of god comes down upon you and your friends."

"Wrath of god?" Trent repeated, arching his eyebrows. "I think this is already tha apocalypse..." The priest raised his hand again with a stern expression, causing Trent to actually step back. "Sorry, sorry."

Paige stepped forward, pushing Trent slightly out of the way. "Hello. My name is Paige, and this is Trent. The others are Zach, Tanzi and Leslie..." When Paige indicated Leslie, the priest inmmediantly inspected his face.

"Are you..." The priest started with wide eyes, freaking Leslie out slightly. "Are you... homosexual?"

The way the priest said is caused Leslie to flare his nostrils. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

The priest just turned away, muttering something about being 'The Devil's son.'. He turned to Paige again, who had a slight scowl on her face. "My name is Nick Robertson, my daughter."

Paige tried to ignore the small laughter of Tanzi and Zach, and continued to speak. "Umm... Father? Yes, would you like to accompany us? We are heading to the docks to find a way out of this god-forsaken..."

"Language!" Nick scolded, pointing to Paige.

"Sorry... find a way out from this... disaster. So, would you like to come? I believe there is strength in numbers." Paige was slightly disturbed by Nick.

Nick smiled. "Sure I would, my daughter. Why, let us leave right now." Nick hung the silver cross over his neck and kissed it. "May the Father, the Son, and the Holy spirit guide us."

"Oh for love's sake..." Trent and Leslie said together, both grinding their teeth.

**(No! Victor! But at least he wasn't killed right? Although it's an almost certainty that he will become a zombie because of the bite. And so we introduce a new character, the priest Nick Robertson. Nick's views are NOT my own, just his characters. A bit of banter from him to the others, especially to Trent and Paige. He's sort of going to be the grandfather figure. Could he possibly survive God's judgement? (As he would call it.) Thanks again for the reviews, and till next time! **


	9. Running

**(Thanks to Zackt2010, angie2282 and Can't get any better for your reviews! All right, a bit of a eventful/ peaceful chapter. And you may recognize something with Paige's 'visions'. With that, read on!**

"Why did he kill himself like that?" Trent asked to no one in particular as the group trudged along the street, ready to run at a moment's notice.

"I guess he felt it was better to get killed like that than become one of them." Paige said, looking oddly at Trent. From what she had seen so far, Trent had been a really arrogant asshole, but now, now he seemed a tiny bit human.

"He will surely go to heaven, for giving his life so that you could save me. " Nick said, having already been informed on what had happened since Leslie, Tanzi, Paige and Zach had left the Aroma cafe.

"You know, he could be alive." Leslie mused, stroking his chin.

"How? It's not possible when you are running through a zombie crowd that big." Trent said, disregarding that possibility straight away.

"Yes, but he must've got ahead of them, right?" Leslie continued. "Because the group of zombies went away from the church, so he could of possibly outran them."

"But he was still bitten, wasn't he!" Trent exclaimed, clenching his fists. "There's no hope for him either way.

"Fine, if you don't want to at least hope for Victor." Leslie said, sounder harsher than he meant to.

"I AM HOPING!" Trent roared, resisting the urge to shut Leslie's mouth with force. "I am hoping..." he said more quietly. "But I know that he isn't going to survive, just look at your friend."

"Even so..." Leslie said, trying to figure out a way that Victor could be alive. Hell, he liked Victor, he seemed cool.

Tanzi placed a slim hand on Leslie's arm. "Don't." She said simply. "Trent IS hoping, so we have to leave him at that. If you suggest more reasons, that will only hurt him more." Leslie nodded, and stopped talking.

"Hey, guys..." Zach said, looking behind him and over the rim of the hill.

"Yeah?" Paige questioned, looking at him.

"You might want to start running." Zach said, still staring at the hill.

"What is it?" Tanzi asked, as all heads turned to where he was looking. Something appeared over the hill, and with sudden fear, the group realized it was hundreds of zombies walking, no, running at them full pelt.

As the group slowly backed away, Nick was kissing his cross, praying to his God. "RUN!" Zach yelled, turning around at darting straight forward across the street, the others in tow.

"Fuck, those freaks are fast." Trent commented, panting as the zombies had closed half the distance that they were before. Nick was too busy praying to scold Trent on his use at language.

"Since when could zombies RUN?" Tanzi asked, developing a stitch in her side. "I thought they are meant to shamble!"

"It must be because they are not ordinary zombies, they haven't died as such. They CAN'T die, because I killed Death. But I really don't know why they have the biting thing." Paige explained, wincing as her shoes hit against stones on the road.

"You killed the Devil?" Nick asked, looking up from his cross. As he wasn't the fittest of the group, he was trailing slightly behind.

"No, I killed Death. I don't think the Devil even exists." Paige said.

"Hey, there's a supermarket there!" Leslie said, pointing out the large structure with man size windows.

"What do you want to do about it?" Paige asked, as the zombies were quarter of a way away, roughly 10 metres.

"Follow me!" Trent demanded, speeding up slightly. In one minute, they were upon the supermarket, with everyone apart from Trent wondering what he was going to do. In an unbelievable moment, Trent jumped, and smashed through one of the windows shoulder first.

"Is he fucking crazy?" Zach shouted, just as a zombie managed to grasp his t-shirt. He gasped, and quickly pushed forward, following Trent through the window. In quick succession followed Tanzi, Paige and finally Leslie. A scream brought them to Nick, who's was being pulled back.

"Shit!" Leslie cursed, rubbing a hand through his hair. He ran forward and grasped Nick's arms and pulled with all his strength, and won the tug-of-war against the zombies. Leslie fell back, with Nick falling on top of him. There was a large gash in leg made by a glass shard, but that was all. The instant they had got through the window, Zach and Trent had acted fast, pushing a large shelve in front of the window, stopping the zombies getting through.

"For all that is holy..." Nick said, wincing. His black trouser leg had been ripped open, exposing the bloody mess of flesh. Trent and Zach were stood by the window, just in case anyone burst their way through. Paige walked over to Nick and inspected his leg, wincing at the sight of it.

"This is bad. It looks like the cut has managed to get to the muscle as well... we need to see if you can stand." Paige said, glancing at Tanzi, who was looking at a shelve of food, along with Leslie. "Come on." She said, extending a hand towards Nick, who grasped it and pulled himself up. He immediately shouted in pain, and stood on one foot, and fresh spurt of blood hitting the supermarket floors.

"So, what're we going to do?" Trent asked, wincing slightly as he pulled shards of glass out from one side of his face and his shoulder. "Stay here or move on?"

"Nick's in no condition to walk, and I'm not sure the zombies can get in. I think we should hole up in here until we run out of provisions."

"And we are definitely not short on provisions." Leslie said, extending his arms around the whole shop. "There's drinks, food, hell, there is even a clothes section.

"But we should block up the other windows, just in case they can smash the windows. Because Trent is strong, but these zombies are much stronger, which is confusing." Paige said, as Trent and Zach went to move another large shelf. With there combines strength they were able to move it fairly easily. Tanzi and Leslie were hunting for canned food as well as things like bread, butter and generally things that could last a bit of a while. "Oh, jackpot!" Leslie called out.

"What is it?" asked Tanzi, looking at Leslie.

"There's one of those fish counters, full of knifes and cleavers. Come on, help me get some good sized ones."

"You're a good girl, you know that." Nick said as Paige tied a strip of cloth around his thigh. "The angels are definitely watching you. You better make it out, my daughter. Beat this apocalypse and live a good life."

"I hope so." Paige said, gritting her teeth as she ripped Nick's trouser leg open. She suddenly gasped as a stinging pain was felt in her chest and she fell backwards onto her back, facing the ceiling. She tried to get up, but the pain was too bad. A ripping sound was heard, and the all too familiar clawed hand burst from her ribcage and grabbed the floor, creating four deep scratches and splattering blood all over the floor. Paige coughed up blood as another hand, unclawed this time, burst from her chest beside the clawed one. But before the hand could push off the floor, she sat up quickly, realizing she was not covered in blood and there were no arms. '_What is with this visions!'_ She thought, massaging her chest. She could still feel the pain. '_It's nothing like anything I've seen before._'

**(Oh ar, what IS with those visions, although im sure you can guess who it is. And Nick's leg is busted, which can't be good. Hopefully they can survive in that supermarket.... hopefully... till next time!) **


	10. Plan

**(Thanks to Zackt2010 for your review. Sorry for the day late chapter, i had trouble with my planning program, but it's all good now. Allright, a slightly shorter chapter again, but oh well, sorry. Anywho, not much to say so read on!)**

"Oh man..." Zach sighed, leaning against a wall with a muffin in his hand. He wasn't eating though, just throwing it from hand to hand.

"What is it?" Paige asked, turning away from Nick, whose leg was now completely wrapped in bandages.

"It's been like three hours; can't we get a move on?"

"We've already established we're staying here until the food and drink runs out." Leslie said while eating a muffin.

"But there's nothing to DO..." Zach complained picking at his muffin.

"What? You want to fuckin' get eaten by zombies then? Feel free to make a use of yourself." Trent sneered, eating beans from a can.

"Language!" Nick scolded, wincing slightly from his leg. "He does not condone the devil tongue." Trent rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"Why don't we figure out what we are going to do." Leslie said, sensing Trent getting angry. "Like what we should do when we get out of here."

"Well that's obvious." Zach said. "We're going to the docks and getting a boat straight outta here."

"We should look we other survivors." Tanzi said quietly.

"What?" Zach asked. "You want to look for _survivors_?"

"Yes. I mean, are we so selfish to save ourselves?" she asked.

"But there IS no more survivors." Trent said.

"That's what you said with Nick." Tanzi replied, looking pointedly at Nick. "And then looked what happened."

"But there is no point!"

"We HAVE to save them! What about that car we saw?"

"All right, all right..." Paige said, raising her hands. "Why don't we vote. Whichever gets the most votes, we do. I personally want to look for others, who agrees? Tanzi, Leslie and Nick put their hands up. "Well, there we go. But where should we search?"

Trent and Zach looked disgruntled, not really wanting to risk there lifes for somebody that is most likely dead.

"There are four main places." Nick called out, holding up three fingers.

"four?" Paige repeated.

"Yes. The most protected things in the city. Obviously the church, where've you been, but also the college, the mall, and the library. They are well built, constructed out of hard wood and concrete." Nick explained.

"So, which is the closest?" Leslie asked.

"That would be the college." Nick replied, making a mental map in his head.

"Okay. So we got it sorted, but NOW what?" Zach asked, still angry about having to risk his life.

Nick clapped his hands together. "I know!" from his pocket he drew a small bible and opened it. "I will read an excerpt from the bible to keep us going." He cleared his throat and started. "This is from 1 Peter 5:8-9 NLT. Be careful! Watch out for attacks from the Devil, your great enemy. He prowls around like a roaring lion, looking for some victim to devour. Take a firm stand against him, and be strong in your faith. Remember that your Christian brothers and sisters all over the world are going through the same kind of suffering you are." Nick coughed and opened another page. "This is from James 4:7-8 NLT..."

'_Fuck this.'_Trent thought, slipping through Tanzi and Leslie, walking down the aisle. As he walked he sharpened a knife on another and slipped them into his belt loops. A thud made him jump slightly and he turned to the window. The zombies had their hands pressed against the glass, staring straight at Trent silently. Not thinking, Trent walked forward and stared on straight in the eye. Those eyes... Trent gasped when he realised it was the eyes of Victor. "Holy FUCK!" he cursed, staring at his friend. Victor was one of them now, pale and covered in rashes, clumps of hair missing and blood specked across his face.

All of a sudden a sharp crack filled the air and Victor's head literally exploded, splashing blood and gore all over the window. Trent fell onto the ground, staring in shock. A bullet hole was in the window, creating cracks throughout the window. "What in the name of..." he asked himself when another zombie was shot, revealing a rotten corpse behind it. Holding a gun. "It's got a gun? It's got a fuckin' gun?" Trent questioned incredulously, staring at the zombie with the gun. It was looking at the barrel oddly before pressing the trigger. Its head blew straight off falling fate to the two other zombies.

Because of this disturbance, the zombies got rowdy and slammed their hands against the glass again and again, making the crack ever so wider. "Oh, shit!" Trent cursed, turning on his heels and running straight back to the group. They looked at him as he ran straight into the middle interrupting Nick's bible reading.

"What is it?" Tanzi asked, a concerned look on her face.

"We need to get the fuck outta here!"

"Why?" Leslie asked, dropping his muffin to the floor.

At that moment, a crash was heard. "Fuckin' zombies!" Trent cried, running the opposite direction.

The first of the zombies burst through the window, causing both Leslie and Tanzi to start running. Zach went over to Paige, who was helping Nick up. "Come on! We got to go!"

"Help me with Nick then!" Paige said, heaving Nick's arm over her shoulders, Zach following suite.

"COME ON!" Trent yelled from in front of them, just as a zombie hooked it's finger around Nick's collar.

**(And we leave with a cliff hanger. And yes, Victor is officially dead dead. Poor him. More actiony next chapter and hopefully longer, hopefully. Thanks and till next time!)**


	11. Through the Barricades

**(Thanks to Zackt2010 for your review! Slightly short chappie today. Also, i'm changing it from every two days update to every four days, sorry. Anywho a bit of action today. Read on!)**

Nick yelled as he was pulled back by the zombie, and clung onto Zach and Paige's arms. "Help me!" he cried out, just as a zombie bit into the back of his neck. He coughed, spitting blood over Paige's and Zach's faces.

"He's done for, Paige! Let's go!" Zach exclaimed, dropping Nick and running after Trent and the other. After a few seconds he realised Paige wasn't following, and turned back to her. "Paige!"

Paige was still gripping onto Nick's arming, playing tug of war with the zombies. "Don't let me go..." Nick whimpered as more and more zombies bit into him from the waist down. Two zombies even ripped his foot off, causing him to scream in agony. "Help me... P-please." Paige looked at him sadly, and gulped. She turned away and ran after Zach. Paige listened to the screams of Nick as he was ripped apart and devoured.

"I'm sorry..." she muttered as she ran. After a few more seconds, Zach and Paige had caught up with the others, who were all pumping their arms. Leslie and Trent were throwing cans at the zombies, with did jack all.

"WHY are you throwing CANS?" Tanzi questioned angrily.

"They're the hardest things here." Trent replied, throwing a can of beans which hit a zombie between the eyes.

"It's not exactly gonna destroy their brains!" Tanzi shouted, picking up a bag of ice from a freezer and chucked it behind her wildly.

"That's not going to either!" Trent yelled back.

"Stop bickering and RUN!" Zach yelled at the two as he and Paige passed them to take up the front.

"Who's bickering?" Trent asked going in front of Zach, before smashing head first into a window, going straight through it.

"TRENT!" Paige yelled, worried for him.

"What?" Trent asked, combat rolling to his feet and continuing to run.

"Don't just dive head first!"

"Why?"

"You could scare me!"

"Oh what? You CARE about me?" Trent smirked before being smacked lightly in the back of the head by Leslie.

"Stop playing, you fool" He said as he pulled Tanzi along with him. Tanzi couldn't run as fast as the men and Paige, so she HAD to be dragged.

"Fuck right off!" Trent replied, jumping over a low wall. The other followed, and Tanzi almost tripped before Leslie stopped her from falling. She looked at his eyes for a second, before her hair was grabbed at by the zombies. She shrieked as she was tugged away by the zombies.

"TANZI!" Leslie screamed diving into the mass of zombies to find Tanzi. She was struggling to not get bit within the masses, and was doing quite well considerably. Using the knife, Leslie chopped and sliced at anything in front of him, making sure he could not get bit. He got to Tanzi and pulled her up, her arms flailing. One zombie latched it's teeth around her finger, causing her to gasp and widen her eyes. Without thinking, Leslie sliced the knife, taking Tanzi's finger clean off. "Come on!" He urged, pulling Tanzi through the zombies.

They made it out of the mass and ran as fast as they could, seeing Zach, Paige and Trent in the distant.

Trent smashed a car window with his elbow, opened the driver's door and immediately started to hotwire it.

"You can't DO that!" Zach said, trying to pull Trent away from the car.

"What are you? The head of the fucking police?" Trent questioned. "Its life or death my friend, and if that means hotwiring a car or two, I'll gladly do it." The engine rumbled, and Trent shouted in delight, getting in the car. "Come ON, get the fuck in." Zach went into the passenger's seat while Paige went to the back. She looked at Leslie and Tanzi, who were sweating and gasping. They were still a few metres away from the car.

"Come on. Please." Paige muttered, biting her nails.

"Fucking HELL!" Leslie shouted as one zombie tried to do a running dive to get him, and it just barely missed his leg. They were almost to the car, almost. A zombie managed to grab Tanzi's shoulder, but Leslie immediately cut it off with his knife, and practically threw Tanzi into the car.

"Come on Leslie!" She cried out, before gasping. "Watch out!"

Instinctively, Leslie looked behind him as a zombie hand reached out for him. He ducked, and the dirty fingernails scraped across his fake eye, grabbing it and pulling it out. Leslie fell back and was pulled into the car by Paige and Tanzi. Tanzi slammed the car door shut and Trent immediately floored it. The car hit into gathering zombies, causing blood and guts to splatter the windscreen.

"Keep driving!" Paige commanded.

"What the hell do you THINK I'm doing?" Trent asked, rolling his eyes, wincing as a zombie's head split the windscreen open.

**(Close call for Tanzi and Leslie, close call. Nothing much to say, so till next time readers and reviews!)**


	12. Emporium College

**(Thanks to Can't Get Any Better, angie2282 X2 and Zackt2010 for your review! In a bit of a rush, so heres the chapter!)**

"You know, in an eerie way, this is kinda beautiful..." Tanzi commentated, looking out the window.

"Suure." Trent said, rolling his eyes. "We all love to see dead bodies and zombies running around cities. You know, you are one fucked up girl." He slammed his foot on the accelerator pedal, smashing into a pair of zombies. "And that's coming from me."

"So."Tanzi said defensively. "I have witnessed so many of my friends die, and I have even had visions, so I think I'm allowed some relief, right?"

"Oh yes, these infamous 'visions'." Trent said, looking behind him to face Tanzi. "Someone sees a group of people, save's 'em, but they die one by one. Load of bullcrap to me my friends."

"It's not 'Bullcrap'." Leslie said. "We are the only survivors!" He looked to Paige and Zach, who nodded.

"If you don't believe, then that's your problem." Paige said.

"But we ARE living proof sitting right in this car." Zach said, staring at Trent, who nodded sarcastically and faced the windscreen again, to shout out.

"SHIT!" The car smashed straight into a black fence of some sort, crumbling the bonnet and causing the passengers to jump forward, but were held back by their seatbelts. Trent, who wasn't wearing his flew straight through the windshield with a grunt, his head smashing against the glass. His upper body was lying on the bonnet, while his lower body was still inside the car.

"Trent?" Paige asked, holding him stomach as the seatbelt had dug into it. "Trent?" she repeated, looking to the front and gasped. Trent wasn't moving. "Fuck..." Paige hung her head, which the others took that Trent was dead. Secretly, Paige saw his chest move slightly, but she wasn't about to say anything about that.

"Come on." Leslie said, climbing out of the door and helping Tanzi out. "We should go before the zombie's come here." Zach and Paige got out of the car, and the group of four looked around. "Where are we?"

"Emporium College." Tanzi said.

"How'd you know that?" Leslie asked staring at the large building with multiple windows and two large wooden doors at the front. A path extended from the front door to the gate a few meters where the fence was, and on the gate was the words 'Emporium College - Vita est Eruditio'. "Ah..." Leslie felt like a fool while Tanzi sniggered.

"We wanted to get here anyway, so let's go in." Paige said, walking to the gate and opening it. It gave off a loud screeching noise, which could be heard for kilometres around the city.

"Fuck..." Zach cursed as they heard screeching of a different kind. "FUCK!" he repeated, seeing the zombies running from all directions. "Let's go!" He started to run for the school doors, followed closely by Tanzi.

"What about him?" Leslie asked pointing at Trent, looking nervously at the rapidly approaching zombies.

"Leave him. He's dead anyway." Paige said, following Tanzi and Zach.

Leslie took one last look at Trent's motionless body, and took off. At that moment, Trent raised a hand weakly, before clenching his fist more strongly in anger. "Bastards..." he whispered, before moving himself into the car as the zombies surrounded him.

Kicking the wooden door open, Zach burst into the polished hallways of the college and paused to look behind him. Paige and Tanzi ran past him and stopped, but Leslie was still by the gate, fiddling with something. "Hey! Leslie, get your ass over here!"

Finishing what he was doing, Leslie turned back and ran towards the door, slamming them behind him and locking it.

"What were you doing with that gate?" Tanzi asked curiously.

"Locking it so they can't get at us. So, unless they can climb, we're safe for now." Leslie explained as they walked up the polished corridor. But now the group looked closely, they could see blood stains all across the floors and wall, and when Tanzi looked into a classroom, she saw a rotting carcass sitting at a desk.

"Jesus, they even attack the teenagers. The people here are only eighteen and over here." Zach said with a shake of his head.

Tanzi was just about to say something when she screamed, a plain door to her left bursting open and knocking her to the floor. The zombie in a janitor's uniform clung onto her ripping at her flesh. Tanzi tried to fight it, and just when the dirty and rotten teeth were about to latch around her neck, Leslie kicked him off, the shadows flinging over his dark eye socket. It hissed and spat, jumping at Leslie who ducked, sending the zombie flying over him. Leslie took his hat off and threw it at the zombie, which just passed by, but the hat had done its job. The zombie was distracted. Leslie quickly moved over to it as it was about to run, and slammed it's head on the wooden floor. It hissed and tried to get up but Leslie slammed its head down on the floor again, and again, and again. The head was crushed under Leslie's strength and blood seeped on the floor and spread all over Leslie's clothes. "Thanks for helping us guys." Leslie said sarcastically, helping Tanzi from the floor.

"Thanks... you saved my life again..." she whispered, holding onto his arm.

"Don't worry about it. What sort of friend would I be if I didn't save you?" he said, grinning weakly. He turned to Paige and Zach again. "Well?"

"What? You looked like you were handling it well." Paige said nastily, turning the corner. Zach looked at Leslie in apology and followed Paige.

"What is with her attitude?" he asked Tanzi, before following them. Suddenly screams were heard, drawing the group's attention to one of the classrooms.

****

Trent weakly climbed up the fence, dropping down hard onto the grassy floor on the other side. He coughed up blood, which fell on his face. His clothes were ripped and his bandana missing, but he wasn't bitten. '_I must be one lucky son of a bitch.'_ He thought, as hands reached through the bars of the fence towards him. Trent rolled sideways out of the zombies reach, and stood up, holding his arm which had a large cut on from the spiked tops of the fence. "You fuckers..." he muttered, holding the knife that Leslie had left in his right hand. "I'm fucking coming to get you!"


	13. Three Makes Company

**Thanks to Zro-Kemuri 9t6, Can't Get Any Better, and zackt2010 for your reviews! Alright, imma ending THIS chapter on a cliff hanger, and i also introduce some new characters! Anywho, read on!**

The screams were a mixture of boys and girls, and were loud enough to be heard from the corridors outside. Paige ran over to the classroom door and peered through the small window. Inside were four people, two boys and two girls. One of the boys was bleeding heavily from the neck and was trying to stop the flow of blood, but to no avail. The group were surrounded by zombies, roughly twenty of them. They were backed into a corner.

"Come on!" Paige said, kicking the door open and running into the room.

"Are you CRAZY?" Zach yelled, following her. "You got no weapons!"

"I don't need weapons." Paige responded, promptly punching a zombie in the face. Zach looked on in awe as she hopped around the room, punching and kicked, although she wasn't killing them. Zach looked around and spotted a bright red fire extinguisher on the wall, and tugged it off its restraints. He swung it with all his strength, crushing a zombie's head against the wall, created a dark red smear.

By this time, Tanzi and Leslie had got to the door, and Leslie immediately felt to his belt for his knife. Which wasn't there. "Fuck!" he cursed, checking the other side.

"What is it?" Tanzi asked, concerned.

"My knife! My knife isn't here! I must've left it at the car!" Leslie suddenly flinched and held his eye socket where the fake eye once was. Now Tanzi looked, it was red and looked like it had rashes.

"What's wrong with your..." Tanzi trailed off weakly.

"Most likely an infection, but don't worry." Leslie smiled weakly, just as he was grabbed around the neck and thrown sideways, hitting a corridor wall and slumping to the floor.

"Leslie!" Tanzi cried out, to see the zombie making its way towards him. Acting out of instinct, Tanzi ran forward and pushed the zombie out of the way, turning its attention to her. Looking around, Tanzi spotted a line of lockers, and moved back. The zombie followed, hissing and spitting as if it were a snake. As it reached the first locker, Tanzi slammed the door of it into the zombies face, knocking it backwards. Using this to her advantage, and running on pure adrenaline, Tanzi slammed the zombie face against the metal multiple times until it was like a crushed melon, but still Tanzi didn't stop.

"Hey, hey..." Leslie put his hands over her shoulder and guided her away. "It's dead, don't worry, its dead." Tanzi nodded, and suddenly hugged Leslie, crying into his shoulder. "Its okay, it's okay..." Leslie muttered, awkwardly patting her on the back.

In the room, Zach was slamming the fire extinguisher against the knocked down zombie' skulls which Paige had knocked down. Both were covered in blood, but not injured themselves. Zach finished off the last of the twenty zombies and looked to Paige, breathing heavily, but Paige was already making her way towards the four people. Although now she looked, three of them were gathered around the fourth's body, dead.

"Are you all right?" she asked quietly, as the three looked to her. One of them, a woman, stood up and shakily extended her hand.

"Y-yes... t-thanks for helping u-us... we wouldn't b-be alive if not f-for you..." she said. "My name is Mizori." Mizori was dressed in a turquoise turtleneck and long blue jeans, converse sneakers on her feet. Her face was pretty, orange hair falling over her shoulders. Mizori was bespectacled, the glasses propped against her nose. Paige immediately got the impression that she was the kindest of the group.

"This is my sister, Minori." She said, glancing at the girl and boy. Minori hung against the boy's arm. Minori wore a pink and white striped top with a blue jacket covering it. On her lower body she wore mini demin trousers and purple high heels. He skin was flawless, and she looked almost Korean, her brown shoulder length hair neatly brushed and pampered. She smiled an attractive smile, making Zach slightly woozy. She smiled nastily at Mizori.

"Thank you, _dear sister_." Minori said, rolling her eyes. "I didn't need to be introduced, by the way." She pointed to the man next to her. "This is Dylan, _my_ boyfriend." Paige guessed there was some sort of rivalry going on between the two sisters. Dylan wore a blue hood with the word: PARTY across his chest, he wore a pair of bamudaas and crocodile shoes on his feet. He was tanned, but lanky showing no muscle whatsoever. His hair was sandy blonde and he stood at roughly 6 foot. He smiled weakly.

"Come on, Dylan, Let's get out of here." Minori walked stiffly towards the door, Dylan following like a lost puppy. Mizori stayed near the corner, trying not to look at the body on the floor.

"Wait, wait." Paige said, jumping in front of the door and raising her hands.

****

Leslie slowly pushed Tanzi off of him, and looked her in the eyes. "That was the first time you've killed something without a proper weapon, right?"

Tanzi nodded, and breathed hard. "Thanks..."

Leslie grinned. "I should be the one thanking you, after all, you're the one who saved MY life."

"That's a first..." Tanzi muttered.

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that." Leslie went to say something else, before he was clubbed on the back of the head with the hilt of a knife. He fell to the floor motionless. Tanzi gasped, looking down at Leslie's body. When she looked up, she was punched in the face hard, knocking her head against the metal locker and in turn knocking her out.

****

Paige quickly explained the situation, and said it was better to be in numbers, than alone. Mizori instantly agreed, although Minori and Dylan needed more persuasion, but eventually they gave in.

"Thanks, I'm glad we have you with us." Paige said, suddenly gasping as a dribble of blood leaked from her mouth. She looked down to see the tip of a knife protruding from her stomach.

**Dun Dun Duun. Guess who? ;) Okay, Minori, Mizori, and Dylan all belong to ... someone... XD I can't actually find them in my inbox or my notes, so if they belong to you, PM me and ill credit you XD Thanks and till next time!**


	14. Legacy

**(Thanks to Can't get any better, Zackt2010, and angie2282 for your reviews. All right, this is most likely the most emotional chapter in all my storys, and is pretty said in my opinion. I also have a surprise for the begening, because you weren't expecting it judging by your reviews. **

Paige stared at the blade as Minori, Mizori and Dylan looked on in horror. They slowly backed away as the blade was pulled from Paige's stomach. She coughed, spraying blood over the floor, and fell forwards clutching her stomach. Instantly Zach made his way over to her and inspected her stomach. Before he could properly inspect the wound, he was picked up by his collar and lifted off the ground. Zach gasped.

He was staring into a rashed and rotten face of an extremely large zombie, standing at roughly 7 foot. It's shoulders were broad and he was muscled, not fat. It smiled, revealing cracked and broken teeth.

"Holy SHIT!" Dylan gasped. "That's the god damn chef."

Zach struggled with the massive hand, his legs swinging wildly in the air. He tried to kick his assailant, but was unable to hurt the monster of a zombie. It raised Zach higher, and brought it's knife hand back. He stabbed it forward, impaling Zach's right hand. Zach cried out in pain as his hand stuck to the wall, his feet still a few centimetres from the floor. He felt his skin ripping as gravity pulled him down. The zombie smiled and let out a howl, which sounded almost like a laugh. It slowly etched the knife across Zach's cheek, causing blood to drip from the wound. Something hit into the chef's back, and it turned slowly to stare at the scared stiff Dylan holding a metre stick. It pushed Dylan hard in the chest, making him fly back and hit the wall, instantly making Minori rush over to him, as well as Mizori. Mizori was not happy with her sister being concerned with HER boyfriend.

"Y-your a fucking zombie." Zach groaned, his sneakers scrabbling against the wall. "Why are you this sadistic? You're meant to have no mind!"

The chef laughed again, and pulled Zach down roughly, splitting Zach's hand open drawing a torrent of blood which splashed against the floor. Zach screamed and cradled his hand as the zombie leaned in to take a bit out of him.

"Oh no you don't, ya shithead!" shouted a voice, as a wave of blood splashed over his face. He weakly looked up to see the zombie galumphing about wildly, his arms swinging into walls and windows, smashing them. As it turned, Zach saw a familiar figure sawing away at the zombie's neck with a knife.

"T-trent?"

"Who else, your prick." Trent replied, wrestling with the membrane of the zombie's neck. "Get Tanzi, the three idiots, Leslie and the bitch, get outta here."

Zach immediately complied, beckoning the three students over to him, and looking over a pale Paige's condition. "She's in no condition to be moved." He said, inspecting the large hole in her stomach and back. He ripped of his t-shirt and wrapped it around her slim stomach, trying to apply pressure to her wounds, despite his own wound.

"Oh for FUCK'S sake!" Trent caused, practically ripping the chef's head off and jumping down, the body soon falling backwards with a loud SLAM. He dropped the bloody head and wiped the knife clean on his jeans. "Leave the bitch, she deserves it." he carelessly nudged Paige's stomach with a foot, causing her the scream in pain. "If ya want to live, get your ass up and moving."

"Trent?" Tanzi and Leslie walked into the room and looked around, knowing what happened instantly. "What are you..." Tanzi was lost for words, staring at Paige helplessly. Leslie looked equally confused.

"Oh yeah." Trent said, staring daggers at Paige. "This son of a bitch said I was dead the fucker. She LEFT me for dead in the car, I only just managed to escape these freaks. She looked at me, she KNEW I was alive, but no, the bitch just goes and says I'm dead and is done with it." Leslie went over to Paige and helped her up with Zach, causing her to cry out in pain again.

"Sshh." Zach comforted, squeezing her shoulder. "I know it hurts, but we have to go, all right. Be strong for me Paige." Paige smiled thinly back, and sadly looked into Zach's eyes. Zach got the message and put her down to the floor. "No way! No fucking way am I leaving you here to die! I've known you since this shit started, I am NOT about to let you sacrifice yourself. Do not act the hero. You hear me Paige, you hear me?" Zach demanded, his eyes staring straight into Paige's tearing chocolate ones.

"L-leave it." She muttered, wincing as she moved slightly. "I-I'm done for, I guess in a way, Death was after us. Although I wonder, I wonder what will happen. I killed Death, so technically I-I shouldn't die, r-right?" She coughed, singling out Zach and drowning out the others. "But... I been seeing things, and I think I know what is happening." She groaned and closed her eyes, to be immediately shaken by Zach.

"No! Don't you dare close your eyes, keep speaking to me Paige, and keep speaking!"

"This zombie epidemic will end soon, I'm going to estimate maybe a m-month. But then, but then a whole new horror will come from the ashes." She coughed again, blood spitting from her mouth. "Be wary, Zach, be wary. Take care of Tanzi for me will you? She's fragile, ever so fragile. And protect her with your life." Paige sighed, and looked past Zach to see an image of Kevin Fischer beckoning to her with open arms. Standing next him with his arms crossed, Ian McKinley stood, shaking his head sadly. With a jolt Paige noticed William Bludworth behind them, smiling his bright but supernatural smile. And Rose Milano was there, Paige noticed all her friends, all the people she had known.

"It is time." William said, walking over and extending a hand. Leslie, Tanzi, the three students and Trent seemed to be frozen and covered in a black screen, so the dead were visible easily. "Paige, come with me, your time is up. I will explain everything."

Paige nodded sadly and grasped William's hand, letting herself be pulled up from the floor. She glanced to her body, a single tear sliding down her cheek, and joined her friends.

"Paige! PAIGE!" Zach cried out, as Paige closed her eyes for the last time. He desperately checked her pulse, but there was none. "No... no... n-no..." Zach fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. He hadn't cried like this since the first time he was beaten by his father. He slammed his fists against the ground and let his tears flow freely.

Leslie had immediately covered Tanzi's face with his chest once he knew Paige was dead, and he knew Tanzi understood too as she was crying into his chest, clutching his shirt with her small frail hands. Tears trickled down Leslie's good eye as he looked sadly upon Paige's body. Even Trent, who knew Paige for so little time rubbed his eyes, unable to say anything bad about her. The three students felt of place in the room, and had moved back to the corner quietly, sensing that the woman was a close friend to all involved.

XOXOXOXOXO

"So, what is this?" Paige asked, looking around the completely white area. Only William remained, along with Ian and Kevin.

"Sit down." Kevin said, grasping her shoulders and pushing her into a seat she didn't notice was there.

"And listen hard." Ian said, his arms still cross, a look of disappointment on his face.

"I am about to tell you everything you need to know. So, Paige Callaway, let me explain this to you." William started, staring into her eyes. "All you need to know."

XOXOXOXOXO

_I am weak, you are strong_

_I need your love to carry on_

_Keep the faith, hear my plea_

_Don't give up on me. _

_(Credit, Song part is from Don't Give Up On Me, by Billy Ray Cyrus. I do not own it.)_

**(After months of surviving, of beating Death and actually killing him, Paige finally dies. But is it all over for her? Yes, in physical form but in spirit? Reminders that Paige belongs to Angie2282, and is one of the most awesome characters ever. THANKS!)**


	15. Coming for you!

**(Thanks to angie2282, Can't get any better, and zackt2010 for your reviews! Sorry for the slight delay on the chpater, bu hey, it's here now! It's going to get screwed up from this chapter on. Read on folks!)**

The death of Paige had hit everyone hard, even Minori, Mizori and Dylan. The three hadn't known her, but they felt like she was important for some reason. Trent was still standing in the doorway, gripping the wooden siding hard. Zach was kneeling next to Paige's body while Leslie held Tanzi, keeping her eyes averted.

"What should we do?" Leslie asked shakily, gulping.

"We should keep Paige's body away from the zombies. We need to keep her in a safe condition. It's the most we can do for her."

"Where though?"

"I-I know somewhere..." Mizori called up, causing attention to go to her. "There's a cupboard in the corner of the room." She pointed it out. "It locks from the outside, and I doubt these things can unlock it."

"What says they can't?" Minori challenged her sister, Dylan nodding dumbly along. "We have no idea what these things can do."

"So what do _you_ suggest, dear sister?" Mizori asked sarcastically.

"Why not just chuck her outside, distract the son's of bitches with her body." SLAP. Minori clutched her cheek in pain, stumbling backwards and falling on her rear. Dylan clumsily knelt down to her. She glared at the seething Tanzi, her shoulders going up and down.

"Don't you DARE suggest that!" she exclaimed, before turning to Mizori. "We'll go with your idea, Mizori. At least she will be safe." She looked to Zach and Leslie, who both nodded. But the instant the two touched Paige's pale skin, a white screen suddenly filled there minds.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"What the hell..." Leslie asked, looking around the white area. Zach was next to him, dressed in a tuxedo. "Why are you dressed like that, and where the hell are we?"

"I don't know..." Zach said, staring at Leslie with his mouth agape.

"What?" questioned Leslie, suddenly realising an odd sensation. He was looking out of both eyes. Both eyes. Leslie quickly ran his hand over his face, feeling his unmarked face, his eye in tact and no scars to be felt or seen.

"Hey! Hey Leslie!" Leslie turned at the sound of his name, to come face to face with none other than James, his ex-lover.

Leslie's eye's widened as James embraced him in a tight hug, as Zach looked on awkwardly. He looked around, suddenly noticing that they were in some sort of bar... '_wait a moment...'_ Zach recognised this bar, and to confirm it he saw Miguel Custado's body falling to the floor. His eyes widened as the explosion happened after the match hit the alcohol. He span around to Leslie and James, and watched as James was incinerated, his charred corpse falling to the floor. He checked himself, but was okay. Leslie was aghast.

"James! JAMES!" he shouted. "No! Not again, not again... not again..." he muttered, shaking as he held his lover's corpse. He felt a firm hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Zach looking suspiciously around.

"This isn't real Leslie. This is something completely different."

"Oooh, so the little joker gets something right for once." Said a voice, echoing throughout the ruined room. "Unlike his choice of girls... or his choice of clothes... or his choice of friends!" the voice cackled, before the scenery span around and around, transforming into some sort of alleyway. "And look at this, two birds with one stone. The little homosexual is here too. How'd you find you little lover burning?" Another cackle, and both Zach and Leslie clenched their fists.

"Who are you! Where are you!" Leslie called out, as water started to seep into the alleyway. It covered both men's legs, before Zach noticed it was crimson.

"Holy shit... This is blood!" he exclaimed, and yelled when a body appeared in the river of blood. It was his father, a gun hole in his head. "F-f-father..."

Something nudged against Leslie's leg, and he saw a completely diced up corpse. He recognised it as James. Leslie watched horrified as one of James' eyes fell out of it's socket.

"Whaddya say, Leslie old boy? An eye for an EYE!" Leslie turned around, to be impaled in the eye with a long sharp object. He screamed in pain as his eye was plucked from its socket like a bird eating a worm. The scenery changed again, this time into a dirty and dank office.

"So detective, what do we have here?" said the same voice, a shadowy figure behind a desk.

"I don't know. All I know is that he is missing an eye. Apparently it was death by IMPALEMENT!" the other man with the same voice yelled, shooting towards Leslie. Zach acted quickly, tackling Leslie out of the way, feeling a sharp object impale his shoulder. He looked to see a scarred gloved hand, with fingernails like claws.

"Th-thanks..." Leslie breathed, just as the floor broke underneath them. They fell, yelling at the top of their lungs. As they fell, the hole got narrower and narrower, dead and rotting hands reaching out for them. They fell straight onto a haystack, and they popped out, breathing hard. "Okay,how did we survive that?" he asked, holding his chest. Leslie's face was crimson, but oddly enough he didn't feel any pain apart from the initial.

Zach shook his head, completely confused.

"Mustn't be late, mustn't be late..."

The two looked to their right, and gasped when they saw a rabbit hopping across the floor, a stopwatch in it's paws.

"You realise this is very similar to Alice in Wonderland, right?" Leslie asked; Zach nodded. Suddenly, the rabbit was kicked away, and four shadowed figures carried a throne facing the other way in. They put it down, and stood back. Slowly, the throne turned around, and another shadowy figure drew it's finger over it's throat.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!" It screamed, lunging for both men. They caught a glimpse of a scarred and burnt face wearing a fedora before they suddenly bolted up from the floor. They looked around wildly at the bemused expression of Trent and the worried expression of Tanzi. The three students were confused, not sure what to make of these strangers. They both got up, breathing heavily.

"What the fuck..." Trent whispered, pointing at both men's chests.

Both of their tops had been ripped off, and they both had words embedded on their chests. On Leslie's it said: One Two, Freddy's... and on Zach's it said. "Coming for you!"

Just after that, the first window broke.

**(Well, that was fun to write. Thanks again for the reviewS!)**


	16. Don't Trip

**(Thanks to Can't Get Any Better, Zro-Kemuri 9t6, angie2282, zackt2010 and mentosgoboom for your reviews! Sorry, but it's another short chapter today. I think they are only short because i want at least 20, 25 chapters and i have a plan ready. Also, im itching to write my Nightmare at Crystal Lake, but I have to finish this first. Reminds me: IF YOU WANT TO SUBMIT A CHARACTER FOR NIGHTMARE AT CRYSTAL LAKE, GO AHEAD! Pm me with your character with this character sheet. (You can have a total of five characters, family or otherwise)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Sex:**

**Appearance:**

**Fear:**

**Personality: **

**Family (If any):**

**Have fun, and now to read!**

"Ohh, FUCK no!" Trent yelled, watching as the hand reached it's way into the room, more hands burst through the window panes, causing Minori and Dylan to hug each other tightly and Mizori jumping slightly. "Let's get the fuck outta here!" Trent kicked open the door... and faced a lot of zombies, screaming at the top of their lungs and reaching out for him, but Trent shut the door in their faces and leant against the doorframe, breathing heavily. "Okay, now what?"

Zach looked around worryingly, refusing to look at Paige as Tanzi and Leslie put her into the cupboard.

'_There's a trapdoor underneath you, leading to the cellar. Go that way and then up into the sports cupboard'_

"Paige?" Zach called out, getting weird looks from Leslie.

"What are you talking about, Zach?"

"D-don't worry..." Out of curiosity, Zach looked down and spotted a rusting handle. He grasped it with both hands and pulled; the trap door opening and covering the room with dust.

"How'd you know that was there?" Tanzi asked, coughing in the dust.

"No idea, but get down there!" Zach demanded, practically pushing Tanzi down into the hole. He motioned to the three students next, Dylan went first, then Mizori and finally her sister, Minori. "Come on Leslie, get your ass moving." Leslie nodded, following the four down the hole. Zach looked to Trent and nodded, jumping down himself.

Trent moved away from the door, and the sudden surge of zombies were too much for him. He tripped backwards down the hole, but in the process his ankle was scratched by one of the things. Trent's head smashed against the concrete floor below, knocking him completely out cold.

"_Trent? Trent!" _

"Ugh..." Trent moaned, propping himself up on one arm, his ankle throbbing like hell.

"_Trent! Do not look! You are NOT conscious, do NOT look, do NOT open your eyes!"_

"Paige?" Trent groaned, not really paying attention to what the voice was saying. He stood up and opened his eyes, before almost yelling in horror. In front of him was a young version of himself, only hanging from a roof, his tongue lulling out of his mouth useless. "What the FUCK!" he cried out, scrambling backwards. He hit into something and turned around, almost vomited when he saw a skinned carcass, which looked awfully familiar... he looked at the bracelet around it's wrist, and realized it was his father, the big burly man who was probably dead right now.

The carcass moved, grasping a paralyzed Trent around the shoulder. "Trent, my son. How have you been?"

"Y-you're not right, this is not right!"

"_That's it Trent! Fight it! Wake up!"_

_ "_Is that really you Paige?"

"_No time for explanations, just WAKE UP!"_

_ "_And how the hell am I meant to do that?"

"_Hurt yourself, pinch yourself, do SOMETHING!" _

"Hmm... great advice." Even under the situation, Trent rolled his eyes. He slowly edged away from the corpse and looked down at his foot. "Might as well test it out." Trent brought his boot up, and slammed it down as hard as he could onto his foot, actually breaking some of his toes.

He shot up. "Holy SHIT!" he cried out, clutching his foot in pain, the toes actually broken.

"Trent! You're awake, great! Are you okay?" Tanzi asked, relieved.

"As ok as I'm gonna get. Mind you one of those freaks scratched my ankle."

"WHAT?" Zach this time, yelling his head off. "You might be infected."

Trent waved him off. "If I turn, you can have the courtesy of smashing my head in. But please, let's get outta here." Trent tried to stand, but his ankle gave way, but Leslie and Zach caught him before he could fall properly. "Thanks..." Trent muttered, hating to have to be helped.

The group left the cellar, climbing up some steps to appear in a shack of some sort. It was full of equipment, from javelins to shotput balls, and from footballs to shuttlecocks.

"Wow. I never knew that from our classroom, it went straight into the Physical Education storage shed." Minori commented.

"Not that you know much..." Mizori muttered, as Dylan snickered dumbly.

"Let's not waste anytime." Zach said, looking through a window at the apparently free of zombies playing field. A large van was on the road around 200 metres away. "Let's get there, yes!"

The others nodded, and Zach, Leslie and Trent were the first ones out. Suddenly, from all sides zombies poured in, scratching and clawing at the three. Trent cried out in pain as one latched it's teeth around his neck, causing blood to spurt and dribble down.

**(Oh no! Trent has been bitten! But what was with Paige's voice. LAter on you'll find out! Remember to sumbit characters!_)**


	17. The Story of My Life

**(Thanks to Zackt2010 for your review. All right, let's just get onto it, shall we? Read on!)**

"Shit!" Trent cursed, pushing the zombie away from him and putting his hands on his wounds.

"Where'd they all come from?" Dylan asked, moving in front of Mizori protectively, but in the process leaving Minori to fend for herself.

"Everywhere, anywhere! Let's fuckin' run!" Trent said, trying to stem the bleeding by using his shirt. He ran for the road, but his ankle gave way. He tried to crawl, but the zombies were coming from everywhere.

Minori was first to follow, using her belt like a whip, even though it was ineffective it moved the zombie's back warily. She caught up to Trent and helped up, showing surprising strength for a girl her stature. It was like a three legged race as Trent and Minori ran for the road.

"Let's go!" Dylan said, pulling on Mizori and following in his ex-girlfriends footsteps. He was using his backpack as some sort of shield, with actually worked as the zombies bit into that.

"Duck!" Leslie yelled, making Tanzi duck just as a zombie tried grabbing for her. "Come on!" Leslie kicked a zombie away and grabbed Tanzi protectively, and started to run for the road but stopped when Zach wasn't moving. He noticed what it was about. "Zach! She's gone all right! As much as it hurts, we have to get going unless you want to be eaten."

In answer, Zach looked to Leslie and smiled crookedly. "I can't leave her in a cupboard like that, so I'm gonna get her." Zach waved to Leslie. "Take care, all right? I'll find you sometime." With that, Zach ran back into the shed.

"Come on." Leslie gritted his teeth and dragged Tanzi up the road, as Zach had managed to distract the zombies with the loud clanging of the trapdoor. "He knows what he is doing." '_I hope'_ He added in his head, running to the road.

The others were waiting for them by a white van, with Trent in the driver's seat, doing something with the wires.

"What are you doing?" Tanzi asked, concerned. "You're not going to STEAL that van are you?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures sweety." Trent replied, wincing as he held his shirt over his neck wound. A tattoo was on his chest of a skull and crossbones, except the skull was replaced with a motorbike helmet.

"H-how are you?" Tanzi asked, looking at Trent.

Trent shrugged. "I'm gonna die." He stated simply, just as the engine roared to life. "Fuck yeah! Come on, get in."

Leslie climbed into the driver's seat, not willing to let the injured Trent drive after what happened to Jeffrey, but Trent had took shotgun, leaving Minori, Mizori, Dylan and Tanzi in the back of the van.

Tanzi looked to the three students, who were still shocked and unable to express their feelings, and decided to get to know them better.

"So." Tanzi started, getting the attention of the three. "What's your story?"

"Our story, if you could call it that, is a typical love story." Mizori said, giving the evil eye to Minori, who replied with a middle finger. "Me and Dylan were happily in love, or at least I was. But then my dear sister decided she wanted him, and stole him off me. And that little asshole decided to go along with her!" she crossed her arms, and glared at Dylan, who shrugged and pointedly put an arm around Minori's shoulder. "And guess what! Because of that, I lost my chance to go to England. Lost my chance to fulfil what I wanted to do! The Navis Ferry was one of the best ferry's you can get, and all that money was wasted!"

"Wait, the Navis ferry?" Tanzi asked.

"Yes. What of it?"

"I was on that ferry, but I was heading to America. Mind you, that was months ago." Tanzi sighed, remembering all her friends from back then. All the people that been killed by Death.

"So, what's your story?" Minori asked. "You know our _tragic_ tale, what about you?"

"Heh, you'd laugh."

"Try us." Dylan said, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Okay. Some time ago I had... had a vision." Tanzi steeled herself for unbelievable looks, even a giggle, but none came.

"What? You mean those 'visionary's' in the news? They were everywhere back then. Alex Browning, Kimberly Corman... are you telling me that YOU were one?" Mizori asked.

"Indeed. I foresaw hundreds dying, and I managed to save a few people. This was where I met Paige and Zach" Tanzi sighed, remembering back to the day when the stadium collapsed, when Fred was alive and... and in love with her. "Slowly, these people started to die one by one, with me and Paige trying to save them, along with some other believers. But the only survivors in the end were me, Paige, and two girls called Lacey Filih and Jade Skysong. We thought it was over, but how wrong we were. We were contacted by an 'expert in death', and were told we had to give our blood to Death to permantly stop him. Little did we know the person directing us was possessed by Death himself. And then we were involved in another premonition incident, causing the death of another group of people, including Lacey and Jade. In this group Leslie survived. And then Paige defeated Death and... and she indirectly caused this thing."

"Wow..." Mizori was speechless for a moment. "Wait, so, this 'zombie' thing is because of Death... dying?"

"Exactly. There is no Death, so there can be no deaths, and no births as Death controls life as we know it. People were meant to die their allotted time, but when they didn't they somehow changed into, well yes, these zombies."

"Amazing..." Mizori muttered.

"So your friend caused this? Thank god she's dead." Minori said, not caring about Tanzi feelings.

Tanzi resisted the urge to give this girl a piece of her mind, and resorted to staring her down. "Be careful what you say, Azura. If you get on the wrong side of me, I won't be worried about using you as bait!"

As that conversation was taking place, Leslie and Trent were having their own conversation in the front.

"So, how long do you reckon you got left?" Leslie asked, keeping his eyes on the road and avoiding corpses. "You know, until you turn."

Trent looked at him and sighed. "I don't know. I reckon maybe a few hours. That was how long it took for your mate Jeffrey to die." Trent sighed again, before suddenly looking at Leslie with intense eyes. "Hey... I don't want to die, you know. I d-don't want to leave this world right now, I mean, I'm only 26 for god's sake." Tears started to trickle down Trent's face, actually surprising Leslie.

"Your crying." He stated.

"Heh. You would've never thought, huh. But even though I act like a dick, I am humane. I care for my friends... I cared for Victor. Well, I guess he won't be alone for long now anyway. I just hope I can do something to end this thing before I die. I've seen these zombies, I witnessed freakish visions, but I still don't want to die. I want to see this thing out before the – HOLY FUCK, BREAK!" Trent yelled, causing Leslie to look to the road and press down hard on the break. The van skidded across the road, stopping in front of a man. A living man.


	18. Epilogue

**(Yup, I decided to add a conclusion – albeit short. I've been meaning to for a while. Obiviously, this is not what I originally planned, but I wanted to add this to my 'completed' list, rather than 'discontinued'. So, hope you enjoy a brief throwback of sorts! I guess this is technically the last chapter in the survival series... read on!) **

The van skidded to a halt, barely hitting the man. Trent looked shocked, his hand falling loosely from his neck, which was bleeding more badly from the bite of the zombie. Leslie blinked slightly, breathing heavily.

"What the fuck was that?" Minori exclaimed from the back, looking out.

Tanzi also looked out in between Leslie and Trent, seeing the man, complete with a helmet, truncheon, and dark grey attire. "Holy..." she muttered. "I don't... I don't believe it..."

"What is it?" Dylan called out from the back, holding on to Mizori.

"It's a fuckin' member of the army!" Trent exclaimed, before coughing, blood splattering against the windshield. "God..."

Leslie watched as the soldier walked around the van and threw open the doors, pointing his machine gun inside. "Nobody move!"

"Hey, don't shoot!" Dylan exclaimed. "We are fine, we're human. Not zombies!"

"Let me check." The soldier carefully searched Tanzi, Dylan, Minori and Mizori, but found no bite marks. "You're clean. Get out and wait by the side of the van."

The four piled out, while the soldier went over to the driver's side, and quickly checked Leslie over, regarding his scarred face and missing eye with a bemused expression. He let him go, before going to the passengers side, and seeing Trent.

"Let me check you." The soldier said, but Trent laughed.

"Don't be stupid. You can see I've been bitten." Trent pointed at the hardly distuingishable wound on his neck, because of all the blood.

The man checked it. "A small wound. Perhaps we'll be able to cure you."

"Cure me? You have a cure for this invasion?" Trent asked, his eyes wide.

"Come on, let's go."

Trent got out of the van, and heard a squeling of tires. A heavily armoured van skidded around the corner and breaked in front of the group.

"Everyone, get on." The soldier said, and opened the back door to let everyone on. When Trent stepped in, one of the other soldiers pointed his machine gun at him seeing the wound. "It's fine, lay your gun down. A minor, we'll be able to get him medical attention."

The soldier turned back to the group. "Well, it's you lucky day folks. I'll give you the low down. This infection has almost been eradicated. It seems the bites have less effect, hence the reason your friend is still alive."

"Infection... eradicated?" Tanzi said in relief. "Really?"

The soldier smiled. "Really. But, let's talk more at the base."

Trent looked at him, feeling the wound pulse under his hand. '_I'm sorry Paige... if only you knew, if only you knew... I'll reveal the truth though... don't worry, it will come... the fact that you are part of a much bigger picture." _

A couple of days later, the group were on the final day at the military base. With new clothes, well fed, and well rested, the group were happy for the first time in a while, although the memories of their fallen friends remained in their minds.

Now, Leslie, Tanzi, Mizori, Minori, and Dylan stood in front of a heavily armoured bus, which was filled with a number of people, young and old. One such person looked out, and caught eyes with Tanzi. Tanzi blushed slightly at the good looking man, and looked away. '_I'll have to meet him when I get on...'_ she thought to herself.

"Where is he?" Leslie muttered, before the footsteps sounded over the concrete floor.

Trent stepped out of the doorway, the zombie bite hardly there anymore. "Hello, folks and fuckers, I'm here."

"Finally." Minori said in disgust.

Dylan led the two twins on the bus, leaving the other three to face each other.

"So... should I ask a stupid question?" Tanzi asked.

"Go for it." Trent replied.

"Well, do you think this is finally over? Like, we've been on Death's list, then hunted by him personally, before defeating him. Then this zombie thing? I just wonder will we have more happen to us."

"All I can say is a hope not." Leslie said with a small smile. "I don't think I'll be able to handle another Apocalypse."

"Well then, let's go." Tanzi led the two on the bus, and the doors hissed closed, before heading on the long journey to Camp Crystal Lake.


End file.
